An Angel's Dark Side
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Every angel has a dark side. Even the Seraph himself said so. But when a certain angel shows her darkside, things for the prince will never be the same. Contains heavy femdom
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Darkside

Hey guys! I recently bought the game disgaea off PSN, and I gotta say. I LOVE it. So since there are no good pairings on this ill write it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea or its characters.

It was a normal average day in overlord Laharl's castle; the vassals were running around cleaning the royal halls and contending to Laharl's simple needs. The prinnies especially were going about cooking for the overlord with Etna watching them constantly. Shouts of "Dood!" and "Seriously Dood?" could be heard coming from the kitchen. The maids were also working their tiny butts off dusting the walls and sweeping the wide floors. It was a normal day working for overlord Laharl.

Laharl, however, was especially today however. He had this constant thought in his head about how clean the castle WASN'T. Or how much Etna and that love freak was getting on his nerves. He had a constant frown on his face as he sat on his throne and gazed forward. A prinny scrambled up to him and said, "Laharl dood! Your lunch is almost ready!" The lone prinny said as he gazed up at the upset prince. "Get out of my face and get back to work! I didn't authorize you to come in here and tell me! Get out of my damn face and get back to your job!" Laharl shouted at him. The prinny quivered and shouted "g-got it Dood!" as he ran out of the throne room.

Flonne passed by the sprinting prinny and waved at it. She sighed and walked up to the prince. She was supposed to be helping the tiny vassals but for some reason Etna covered for her. She refused at first, but Etna insisted for some weird reason. So Flonne left for the throne room.

She walked up to Laharl and asked, "laaharl?" in a sing song voice. Laharl, annoyed, looked down at her. "What do you want love freak?" Flonne lost her smile by a little. "Uhmm… why are you working the prinnies so hard? And the maids too? I might be the last person to say this but… Laharl… please be nicer to them...listen to the voice in your heart…" Flonne suggested nicely and lowly.

Laharl, already annoyed and now furious looked down at her, "Listen here you love freak! Your MY vassal! You'll do as I say! Don't you DARE suggest ANYTHING to me! And if you don't like it you can go back to that heaven place full of dumbasses that you call Celestia and follow your so called "love" there!" He fumed at her.

Flonne gasped and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "D-don't ever say anything like that about Celestia! Its full of kind and light hearted angels! Don't be so mean Laharl!" Flonne said back with her voice rising from a low whisper to her normal voice. Laharl shut his eyes and leaned back "Oh im sorry. Did I hurt the love freak's feelings?" Laharl said in a mocking voice. "Aww maybe the love freak should get out of my face and get out! Hahahaha!" Laharl yelled.

Flonne let the tears flow down her cheeks freely. Why couldn't Laharl feel the love in his heart? "N-no! I've been trying to get you to feel the love in your heart but now you are acting like a…a…" Flonne rambled on. Laharl leaned forward and got in her face. "A what? Answer me my lowly vassal!"

"A jackass!" She yelled before instantly covering her mouth. Laharl gasped a bit and raised his right hand. "L-laharl I didn't mean to-" Laharl brought his hand down and gave her a good slap on her left cheek. Instantly as he did he widened his eyes and leaned back, Guilt filling up a sixth of his mind. Flonne however stepped back. She looked back at Laharl and glared at him. She forgot her values from Celestia at that moment and wanted to tell him off. Laharl saw this in her eyes and questioned her.

"Cmon! Hit me back! Cuss me out! I'd like to hear or feel that rather than your love BS all the time!" Flonne had hate and nothing but hate in her heart at that moment. If only he knew how much he wanted to hit him, to smash him, to make him pay for his words… But she knew that the other angels above must be watching.

"I'm going to get you Laharl!" Flonne said as she ran out of the throne room. Etna walked by her and noticed tears were flowing down her cheek. Etna sighed and walked up to the throne. "Prince what did you do to Flonne?" Etna asked calmly. Laharl just shook his head and leaned back. "oh just that love freak trying to stand up to me." Etna shook her head and said. "Ya know prince it would hurt being more nice to her. She works hard for you and you treat her like crap and oh my god, im defending her…" she said blankly. Laharl simply ignored her and said. "Whatever, Tell those prinnies to cancel my lunch, I'm going to sleep. And you get the fuck out of my throne room and bedroom." Laharl said as he got up and walked into his room.

Etna however, growled and thought to herself. "You're not getting away with this Laharl.." Etna mumbled. She never used his real name unless she was serious…

Flonne was in her bed crying into her pillow. "I hate Laharl! I hate hate hate him!' She yelled into the pillow. She kept crying until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up. "Its near like midnight… what would someone need at this hour?" She got up and opened the door. Etna stood there with her hands on her hips. "ms Etna? What are you doing here?" Flonne asked sniffling. Etna stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

They both sat on the fallen angel's bed. Her crying got a tad bit worse. "Flonne what's the matter? Why are you crying?" She said patting her back. "L-Laharl h-hit me…" She said as she grabbed Etna's shoulder's and buried her head into them. "Whoa Flonne!" Etna said patting her the crying angel's head. Etna felt the tears fall down her own shoulders. The prince was gonna pay for this…not that Etna would care… She hummed to herself and finally snapped her fingers.

"Flonne! You still wanna get back at the prince?" Flonne heard this and nodded vigorously. "Yes!" Etna smiled and pulled some rope out of her back pocket. Flonne's pupils grew smaller. "Uhh Etna? Where'd you get that?" Etna smiled. "Nowhere important. Lets wait till the prince is sleeping then we'll strike." Flonne giggled. "Ok!"

Laharl lied down in his open coffin lying on his back. "Goddamn these vassals get on my nerves. Oh well. Tomorrow ill just have to treat them worse. Makes it all the better for me." He grinned and at the thought of this he shut his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

The pitter patter of feet could be heard as Etna and Flonne traveled to the overlord's room. It was time for him to learn that he can't treat people the way HE wants. They both snuck over to his coffin and saw him in a heavier sleep and with the coffin door to the side. Looks like he forgot to put it back on. "Lets make him pay!" Flonne said with a certain flare in her eyes. Etna told her a personal secret that has been with her for years. Now it was time to be put to use.

They crept over top of Laharl and looked down. Flonne's eyes flared with payback in them.. "Quickly now!" She grabbed his arms and Etna grabbed his legs. They picked him up slowly and headed back to Etnas room with him in their grasp.

Etna bumped her door opened gently and they move in. They placed Laharl in the middle of her bed. "Well he's here Etna.." Flonne whispered as Etna proceeded to tie him up. Both his arms tied to each other and to the bedposts on the upper side. She spread his legs a little bit and tied his feet to the bedposts near the bottom of the bed. "My handiwork is done!" Etna boasted. Flonne growled and looked down at her work. "Can we start now?" Flonne anxiously asked. She had completely forgotten her morals and crawled atop of Laharl, who was now mumbling something about mid-boss,. She straddled him so that she was sitting above his chest. She raised her left hand up and smacked the hell out of his cheek.

Laharl attempted to lean up but failed. "AHH! Oh! Oh fuckin hell… Wha? What am I doing in this room?" He asked angrily and looked around. He was tied up with Flonne sitting above him. He also noticed that she as pantyless. "Love freak! Get off of me and untie me!" He yelled again. Flonne came down and smacked him again, "Oww!" He yelled. Damnit… he could've cut himself out of this… but his sword was in his room. And right now he was in Etna's room.

"What's going on?" He calmed down and even became a bit nervous when he saw Etna grinning evilly at him. Etna noticed this. "Don't look at me. Im not on top of you. Yet." She said the last word seductively and crawled on top of him. Her back was turned to Flonne's. Flonne look down at the young demon and said. "Etna and I had a little talk. She helped me decide that you aren't gonna push me around no more. Im your vassal but you WILL treat me with respect Laharl!" Laharl was stunned at her words and his nervousness increased when Etna crawled atop of him.

"Uhhh oh I definitely have Flonne!" The young overlord said with no sincerity in his voice. Flonne frowned and slapped him again. She began to feel heat in between her legs. "Ow!" Laharl said as he tried to rub his cheek with no success. Flonne sighed and said. "Well this may not be Celestia's type of punishment, but this will definitely teach you to respect me more." She said as she reached for the bottom of her long shirt.

Laharl's cheeks lit up a light red as Flonne's naked form was shown to him. Her flat chest wasn't nearly as flat as Laharl thought. He was about to say something when he realized. "Oh god. She's… She's naked! She's gonna….gonna…" Laharl started in his mind as Flonne scooted up to where her pussy was directly above his mouth and face in general. "Don't just fucking lay there, Eat me out!" Flonne said as she scooted back slightly and back handed his cheeks again.

Laharl just lied there and took the pain. He decided that maybe if the girls lose patience then they'll stop. "Hmph! Make me!" He said defiantly. Flonne turned around and leaned down until she was inches from his face. "Now you listen to me you jerk. I could care less with what you want." She said as attacked his lips. She met him unexpectantly in a kiss. Laharl mumbled angrily and tried to fight back against the invading lips. Flonne felt this and quickly bit down on his lips. "AHH!" Laharl screamed out. Flonne backed up a bit. "Awww did that hurt?" She said before bending down and biting on his lip harder this time, drawing blood as she did so.

"Oww! O-ok F-flonne! Y-you win!" Laharl submitted as Flonne scooted back up. He leaned up and started licking her clit and pussy lips. Flonne moaned slightly and leaned her head back. She placed her hands behind her. Etna watched and said, "Wow Flonne!" She giggled to herself as she undid Laharl's belt. She finished the belt and threw it at the wall. She pushed his boxers and shorts down to his ankles.

Laharl noticed this quickly. "No please Etna! Don't!" Laharl said aloud. He hated showing weakness like this. Especially in front of his vassals! Etna smiled and turned to Flonne. "Flonne what do you think?" Flonne opened her eyes and looked down at the busy overlord. "Nope Etna. Continue." Etna heard this and got back onto the floor. She stood up and started licking the base of his limp cock. For such a young demon he wasn't as small as Etna thought.

Flonne moaned and gripped the bed harder while she slightly bit her lip. "Faster or I swear to god!" She said out of breath. Laharl stopped for a second. "Y-yes Flonne…" He dipped his tongue inside her pussy and started nibbling on her clit. He could taste the now flowing juices coming from her and dripping onto his face. Flonne moaned louder and bit her lip harder. She knew the prince hated being dominated… Well now he deserves it.

Laharl was almost in tears. This was just like his earlier childhood. Almost anyway… Etna licked his cock from the base up until she felt it stiffening. She grinned and took the tip of it into her mouth. She slurped and took the whole thing into her mouth almost choking. She recovered and started sucking up and down on him. Laharl moaned into Flonne causing a ripple of pleasure to reverberate through her. He pulled back to say, "Please Etna! Stop please! You know I d-don't like this! Flonne! Etna! Please!" He wanted it to stop. Him caring about his reputation faded. Right now he just wanted it to end.

Flonne then said. "NEVER stop until I say so! Understand?" She asked before Laharl continued licking her. She continued her moaning as Etna continued sucking him. She would occasionally scrap her fangs lightly down his dick causing him to unwillingly groan into Flonne's pussy, which in turn would cause her to moan.

Flonne screamed out louder as Laharl continued licking her. "Fuck! I'm going to-." Laharl felt the juices flow from her pussy onto his face and mouth. It was awful. Truly, horrifyingly awful. "I-is it over?" Laharl begged, the juices flowing on him. Flonne sighed and scooted back. She gripped his shoulders and proceeded to attack his neck with light kisses. Laharl shivered while Etna has gone from sucking him to stroking him softly.

Laharl let a single tear flow from his eyes. "F-flonne p-please! Please stop! I promise to be nicer to you! Please stop.." He begged. Flonne leaned up and looked straight into his eyes. Which were a few centimeters away. "Oh gee Laharl! You'd think you'd enjoy being dominated by women ya know?" He blushed as she went back to sucking on his neck and collarbone.

"Well…you are my vassals! I always wanted to be with my true love…" He mumbled and groaned as Etna sped up. He felt like he was about to cum, His nightmare stopped as Etna and Flonne both got up off him. Laharl sighed in relief. "I-Is it over now?"

Etna and Flonne looked at each other. Flonne walked over to Laharl's stomach and crawled on top. She rubbed her hot tightness up and down his unwilling stiff cock. Etna leaned over him and proceeded to attack his neck with light bites. These were more painful because of her fangs. When Laharl felt her against his cock he went ballistic. "Please Flonne! Please no! im sorry! Im sorry! Please!" He begged. He didn't want this! He most certainly didn't!

Etna shut him up by sinking her teeth into his collarbone. "Ouch!" He yelled as he submitted. Etna moved to the left part of his neck and started biting, licking, and sucking on him, tasting blood as she did. Flonne bowed her head and slowly came down on him. She moaned loudly as she came down to the hilt. She rose back up and came down harder on him.

Laharl bit his lip and let the tears flow down gently. She shook his head back and forth and said "No!" in between groans and slight hisses. The feeling of her tight, dripping, wetness around his cock was weird and too unfamiliar. Etna leaned up and attacked his lips with hers. Laharl was surprised and tried to fight. When she tried invading his mouth with her tongue he opened his mouth and bit down hard on it. "OWWWW!" Etna screamed as she pulled away. "He bit me! THE BASTARD BIT ME!" She squeezed his neck and proceeded to slap his cheeks hard with her hand. She eventually resorted to punching his face causing his nose to bleed slightly.

"Etna- ouch! Im sorry ouch! P-please!" Laharl screamed. Gee. Not only was he being raped, Etna was now beating him! His own vassal beating him! As he thought this Flonne said "Etna stop!" Etna hummed and stopped instantly. Flonne nodded and winked at her. Etna giggled and went back to attacking the prince's neck. Flonne sat all the way back down and clenched her hip muscles together, making the inside of her tighter. Laharl noticed this and bit his lip with his eyes closed. Etna kissed the bottom of his left earlobe and whispered evilly "Bite my tongue again and ill bite your fucking dick off. Understand?" The prince groaned and nodded. He was morbidly terrified now.

Etna giggled and attacked his lips again, letting her tongue attack the inside of his mouth, Flonne however was getting maximum pleasure out of this. She bounced up and down faster moaning, "Laharl…" over and over. She felt close, and that was because this felt so good. Laharl groaned more as he himself felt like he was going to cum. Etna began biting his lip as Flonne said, "Oh god! Im going to-!" The juices spilled out of her and onto his legs and bed. Laharl groaned unwillingly before shooting his load deep into her pussy. "Ahh…. Oh yea Laharl…" Flonne moaned as she stretched her arms and looked down at her prisoner. Laharl stared into her satisfied eyes. He was terrified from not only the raping but…. The fact that he could get her pregnant…Flonne smiled and staggered off of him. She could still feel him inside her.

Etna grabbed a small blade and cut all the ropes holding him there. Immediately Laharl staggered off the bed and made a beeline for the door, but as he got near Flonne and Etna both grabbed his shoulders. They each whispered into the young boy's ears, "Remember my lord, you tell anyone about this, or you misbehave again, this'll happen again. Understand?"

Laharl nodded and bolted out the door back to his room and bolted the door shut. He quickly lied down in his coffin and let out more tears. Tears of sorrow, anger and fear at the same time. He could've done something… but why didn't he? He shivered and fell asleep with the tears flowing down his face.

Etna and Flonne high fived and the blonde angel set out for her room. "Thanks for your help Miss Etna!" Etna nodded. "You're welcome!" She said before both doors slammed shut,

The next day Laharl woke up to the sounds of maids cleaning his throne room. "Hey!" He shouted as he ran into the room. "Get the fuck-!" Out the corner of his eye he noticed the girls glaring at him from the far other side. Laharl quickly fell silent and ran back into his room. The girls smiled at each other. "Think he learned his lesson?" The angel knowing that she did a grave sin.. Etna nodded. "Yup he sure did."

Laharl walked back into his room shivering. T-Those two…they're gonna follow him weren't they? He shivered and sat on the floor with his head in his arms. Somehow he knew that they weren't gonna let him off that easy..

(Blah what do you guys think? Criticism is welcome!)


	2. Chapter 2

An Angels Darkside

Chapter 2: The feeling

It's been 2 days since Laharl's "punishment". He seemed to be calming down and not freaking out in public. Mostly because he didn't wanna show weakness in front of his vassals… He'd never forget that night… The torture from those two crazy women would never leave his mind. He sat there on his throne with his chin resting on his fist. The workloads of the prinnies, maids and the other vassals have been diminished. They questioned it at first but when the prince saw Etna and Flonne among them he shook his head and ran off.

Etna approached the king with a stack of papers in her hand. Laharl immediately spotted her and attempted to get off the chair and back up to his room. Etna smirked and immediately shouted, "Hold up a second there prince!" Etna said as she approached the slightly shivering prince. Laharl tried as best as he could to prevent running. Etna approached him and said, "Oh hey Laharl! Hows my sexy prince goin?" she said seductively as she whipped around and hugged him from behind.

Laharl shivered as he felt Etna's warm breath in his ear. He could feel her tongue licking the back of his neck with her fangs lightly scratching it. Laharl pushed away from her grip as the feeling to run away grew higher. "Im pretty good actually! A-and you?" The young overlord managed to stutter. Etna giggled softly and stepped towards him. "Oh…just talking with my overlord ya know? I am your vassal…" Etna said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Laharl stepped away as she came towards him. "o-oh yea I know! I mean…oh look at the time!" He said nervously before bolting from the room and down the hall. Etna shrugged and proceeded to follow him at near the same speed. "Wait prince! I just wanna talk ya know?" She shouted playfully as they ran down the halls and down the stairs.

The prince rounded a corner and ran right into… a wall. Laharl face planted the wall and fell backwards. "Augh! The fuckin wall…" He groaned as he saw the figure of Etna appear to him upside down. "Are you done prince?" Laharl sighed and waited to what he thought that She was gonna drag him somewhere.

Instead she dropped the papers on his stomach and said, "More prinnies wanna come work for you. You need to sign these approval forms." She said as she kneeled down and kissed his forehead. "Be warned prince…be warned" She said as she herself round the corner and disappeared. Laharl wasted no time in getting up. "HAH! The prince has nothing to worry about!" He boasted. Etna peered around the corner causing him to gasp aloud.

"Im sorry prince. What did you say?" Laharl stared at her and said, "Oh… nothing Etna!" He sprinted around the corner back to the throne room. Etna watched him fly by and followed him up until the main connection. Flonne walked by carrying a few necklaces in her hand.

"Morning Miss Etna!" Flonne cheerfully said. Etna smiled and replied, "Oh im good Flonne! And you?" Flonne smirked and whispered into her ear, "I've got something especially nice for Laharl tonight!" Etna gasped and replied, "Again Flonne? You weren't satisfied last night?" Flonne shook her head. "Nope! I have a feeling Laharl won't forget this lesson."

Etna smiled, "But what about your Celestia beliefs? What will think?" Flonne waved her finger. "That's why the room will be pitch black miss Etna" The fallen angel replied with. The red haired demon smiled and said, "Ohh your so devious for an angel Flonne!" The blonde haired angel smiled and walked off. Etna stood there and went back to her room. She shut the door behind and suddenly a great idea formed in the back of her head. Like Flonne she also had a great idea for them.

Laharl sighed and watched the many different prinnies sweep the floor. He would occasionally point out that they missed a spot, but he'd do it in a normal manner and not mock them. He knew that in the back of his mind that Flonne and Etna were watching him. Waiting for him to show a bit of rudeness before whisking him away. Laharl stood there watching the worried prinnies. "Dood? What's he saying?" One prinny said to another. "I'm not sure dood it's probably a trick!" They started muttering and working faster.

Laharl noticed this and turned around to go to the kitchen. Right as he did so he ran smack dab into Flonne and knocked her down. Laharl gasped loudly and pulled her up. "OH my god Flonne! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Flonne cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shut up Laharl. I don't wanna hear your excuses." She said as she crossed her arms and walked off.

The prince gulped mentally and headed to the dimensional Gatekeeper. "Yes my liege?" The cleric said. "Take me the sea of Gehenna. I plan on fighting a bit." The cleric nodded. "As you wish" He bowed her head and motioned Laharl to step into the vortex. He breathed deeply and stepped inside. Flonne and Etna watched him from afar. "Ohhh he wants to travel now does he?" Etna said before Flonne started in with, "Quick while he's gone!" They both nodded and ran away from the entrance.

5 hours later Laharl limped back into the castle from the vortex. The cleric was the first to notice his unusual walking. "Prince! My liege! Are you ok?" She said as she helped him fully onto his legs. The prince pulled away from her. "Pshhh. I just blew off some steam and fought some monsters. No big deal." He said as he attempted to walk forward. He fell to his knees and cried in pain. The cleric helped him to his feet and guided him to his room.

They arrived in his room about 15 minutes later. The cleric helped him into his coffin. "Wait there im going to get a doctor." Laharl groaned and leaned up. Tons of bruises coated his body, as well as dried up blood. He had a black eye and was drained of all strength.

"N-no… no doctor.. let me sleep." The overlord said. The cleric sighed and turned off the lights. "Well ok my lord. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she left the room. Laharl sighed and stared at the ceiling.. "Geez. Killed tons of people today. I swear I get stronger and stronger every day!" He exclaimed as he shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Flonne and Etna passed the cleric on their way up. "Mary? What're you doing here?" Etna asked. "The overlord was severely injured in the sea of Gehenna. I'm surprised you girls didn't join him." She shrugged and walked back to the gate. Flonne and Etna grinned at each other devilishly

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Flonne asked the red head. "Let's go." Etna said while she swished her tail back and forth. They snuck up to the prince's door and slid it open. They both slipped in and shut the door. Laharl himself heard this and opened his eyes. "WHO'S THERE?" He bellowed. He attempted to lean up, but as he did the pain in his back returned fiercely and caused him to groan in pain. He lied back down and heard what it seemed like 2 people approach his coffin

"Oh my! What a way to greet 2 ladies!" Laharl immediately recognized these voices. They were Flonne and Etna's! Laharl instantaneously tried to get up but the pain was making it unbearable. He sank into his coffin and looked up at the visitors. "W-what do you g-girls want?" Laharl said his fear and nervousness coming back. The 2 women looked at each other than Etna started with, "Ya know prince… you seem so stressed ya know. Here let us help you. We are here to get you relaxed." The two ladies grabbed him like they did the other day and dragged him halfway down his stairs.

Laharl was struggling and flailing with whatever strength his body allowed him. No…. they wouldn't do this again would they? As Laharl laid there he watched the women strip down to nothing whatsoever. Oh no… It's happening again! "What d-d-do y-you g-girls want f-from me?" He stuttered as Etna straddled his chest with her trimmed pussy over his chin. Etna peered down at him with a mischievous smile on her face. She could see the terror in his eyes. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

Laharl however wasn't feeling the same. "E-Etna…w-why are y-you doing t-this? I l-left you a-alone…a-and i-" Etna cut him off with a fierce kiss to his lips. Laharl however noticed that he wasn't tied up. That was good he guessed. However, The pressure from Etna sitting on him caused him a dull searing pain that annoyed him. But, also at the same time sapped his strength.

Flonne bent down and pulled his belt and shorts off. She straddled his knees and gripped his member with her palm. She kissed the tip of it and started licking it from the base down. Laharl winced as Etna pulled from the kiss. "G-girls please! I-I'll give you anything you want! B-but please! D-don't do this!" Laharl begged. It was Bad enough that it happened already. But to rape him on his own stairs when his power was gone. His vassals must hate him…

Etna scooted up to where her untrimmed pussy was over his mouth. She was on her legs which were spread around his head. "I hope you eat better then you beg." She said as she stuck one of her fingers inside her tight wet pussy. Laharl simply stared. Maybe if he just watched her finger herself maybe she'd forget that HE was supposed to. His hope however diminished. She looked down and began squeezing his head between her legs. Small trails of her juices dripped from her legs onto his face.

"I don't think you understood me. When I spread my legs you eat me out and or finger me. Am I understood?" Laharl began squirming and clenched his eyes shut. "Y-yes E-Etna!" She kept the force on his head. "Who's your mistress?" Laharl began forming tears in his eyes. "Y-you are Mistress Etna!" Laharl said. After her did she spread her legs again and guided Laharl's hand to her pussy.

Laharl sighed and slid one finger into her throbbing entrance. He received a light moan from his mistress. Flonne continued licking his dick until it was fully erect, unwillingly of course. "Gosh Laharl…" She rambled on as she took the whole tip of his erect cock into her mouth. He groaned as Flonne took it till it reached her throat. She grimaced and pulled up. She came back down and up with a bit more force

Laharl groaned as he unwillingly slid 2 finger's into her mistress's pussy. "Oh god…Laharl.. oh god…" She moaned as she felt 3 fingers slide into her. Laharl didn't have a choice. He could either comply with their orders… Or they could beat him until he does… He chose the latter…

Flonne sucked on him until his entire dick was covered with her saliva. She leaned up with her back facing Etna and positioned herself over him. "Ready Laharl?" She said as the tip of his member poked through her pussy lips. Laharl nodded as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. Another round of this.. Flonne smiled and fell all the way onto his member. She moaned and gasped as the member surged through her pussy.

"Fuck! Laharl! God….." She moaned as Etna removed Laharl's hands. "No more hands, I want you to taste me." She said as Laharl whimpered. He leaned up and started massaging her clit with his tongue. Etna moaned louder and leaned her head back. This felt so good, and Laharl knew how to pleasure them…Laharl however wasn't enjoying this obviously. She tasted awful. He tasted a slight coat of urine in her. And he could tell it wasn't pleasant. Why couldn't she taste as good as Flonne? Not that she tasted good herself.

Flonne bounced up and down closer to her climax. She moaned and clenched her hip muscles together. She felt his cock tighten in her and he felt it as well. Laharl groaned, or at least tried to groan,. He still had Etna's pussy in his mouth. He started nibbling on her clit causing Etna to moan aloud. What seem like trickles of her juices turned to rivers flowing onto his face, Laharl whimpered as he felt Flonne bounce up and down faster.

"Laharl!" She screamed as she felt herself tighten even more and felt even more juices flowing onto him. He gasped and hissed at the sudden tightness. He wasn't going to submit easily and cum in her. He held it in.

Etna herself was about to reach her limit. "Prince…im going to.." She stopped and the rest was replaced as moans and she felt even more of her own fluids seep into Laharls mouth. Etna gasped and stood up in a daze. Flonne looked at her. "Im done for tonight Etna. He's all yours." Flonne said as she staggered down the rest of the stairs and into her room.

"Hmmm…" Etna hummed to herself as she turned around and positioned her own self over his stiff and ready to cum dick. Laharl saw what she was going to do and went back to begging. "Please Etna! I didn't even do anything to you! Why? Please don't do this!" Laharl begged as a single tear flowed down his face. Etna shook her head and said, "Its Mistress Etna!" she said as she bounced quickly onto his throbbing dick. He gasped and hissed. She was much tighter than the love freak.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her hips up and moaned even louder than when she was being eaten out. This felt so good. She felt so good with the prince inside her. He shook his head and thrashed saying "No!" over and over again. She giggled and leaned down. She attacked his lips in a fierce kiss.

He couldn't last for long. He just pleased Flonne and won't last for long with Etna. But with what he didn't know was that Etna was about to orgasm herself. He felt Etna bite his lip and move down to his neck. She left fang marks from the last time and was probably about to leave more.

Laharl was losing control… he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Etna!" He yelled. "ohh princel.." She said as juices from through her and onto his dick. She moaned and shut her eyes. Laharl grunted and shot his load up into her. He panted as Etna fell onto him. She didn't feel like moving. His doors were locked back by Flonne so nobody would find them.

The prince looked up at Etna. This was the second time she had done this…and now he had to call her his mistress… He didn't even do anything… why did she do this? Etna raised her head looking down at him. "E-Etna?" Laharl started. Etna cut him off with a quick peck on his lips. "It's Mistress Etna…" She smiled before letting her head rest on his shoulder. He sighed... In the back of his head however he had the constant thought of not knowing what he did…

The prince woke up 6 hours later on his side. Man those stairs were hard! He got and walked slowly down the stairs. He definitely did feel a lot better than last night… "Etna must've returned to her room." He thought to himself. He walked into the throne chamber and sat on his throne. Another day.. Another boring day…

(I feel like this chapter was rushed. Idk if it was though. Should I continue? R and R people!)


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Darkside

(Hey guys! Thanks so very much for the good reviews…my very first 2 and they said that it was fantastic! Let's just say I'm going to do this chapter and see where it goes. Here's chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Actions and Consequences

For three hours Laharl has been sitting in his throne doing absolutely nothing. He didn't dare move or fidget. He feared that in the back of his mind that if he dared moved or did anything remotely wrong that might piss off the women; they'd snatch him and do the deed. The bad thing they've done twice to him. They tied or pinned him down and raped him. He's always wanted to save it for the one he loved most…He was only 1313… Why couldn't they've just leave him alone? Laharl thought to himself as a lone prinny scrambled up to him.

"Overlord Laharl! Etna said that you gave all the prinnies a day off dood! Is this true?" Laharl gasped and said, "What are you nuts? Of course n-." He stopped and thought to himself. "W-what if they're watching? W-what if they're waiting for him to mess up? Laharl shivered and replied with, "Yes. Tell the other prinnies I approve…" The prinny gasped and ran off. Laharl heard shouts of, "No way dood!" And, "Seriously dood?"

He sighed and leaned back. He could feel his eyes shuting ever slowly… "HEY LAHARL!" Flonne shouted as she came from behind the chair and hugged his shoulders. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Laharl shouted as he jumped from the chair and landed back first looking up at Flonne. "Y-YOU? What do you want?" Laharl shouted as Flonne was busy laughing. "Haha! Hey Laharl, you ok?" She stopped laughing and held a hand down to him so he could get up. Laharl shakingly grabbed her hand and jumped up. Flonne held his hand in hers and said. "So Laharl how's your day going?" She had a scary smile on her face. Laharl shivered and tried to avoid her eyes. "Ummm… umm… p-pretty good Flonne… y-you?"

Flonne smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know… I kind of want something you know?" Laharl heard this and his nervous level rose to the max. "W-w-what's T-t-that?" He replied as she got closer to him. "A nice…warm…-." Laharl couldn't take it. He bolted from the room at top speed. Flonne, dumbfounded, said, "Huh? I was just gonna offer him a hot pocket…" She sighed. Something from last night was bothering her.

_Flashback…_

_ Flonne walked back into her room halfway dressed. She was covered in cum, sweat, and her own juices. She shut the door and said to herself. "Ahh Laharl…managing to satisfy others before himself." She stepped inside her bathroom and stripped whatever clothes she had left onto the floor. She stepped inside her shower and turned on the hot water. She shivered slightly as cold water started to pour out. She stopped as soon as the water turned hot._

_ The combination of fluids on her quickly washed off. She rubbed her hands on her small chest and ran her fingers across her breasts and nipples. She moaned as she found herself rubbing a finger up and down her small pussy. She wanted to just lay down and finger herself to thoughts of Laharl. She sighed and shook her head. "I'll just nail him tomorrow." She thought to herself as she turned off the water and stepped out. _

_She wrapped a long white towel around herself and stepped in from of a mirror which was above her tiny dresser. She let the towel slide off and her full naked form appear to herself. Her sleek slender for appeared shiny and slick before her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and winker to herself. She looked at her chest in the mirror and noticed something. A BIG something. "W-what happened to my wings?" She asked herself aloud as what she saw frightened her. Her wings went from sticking out to barely visible. She turned so that her back was facing the mirror. They were barely there! "Wh-What?" She mumbled as she placed her hands on her head. To her horror she felt two bumps sticking out of her head._

_ "AHHH!": she screamed aloud. She heard a WHIRRING sound as a voice appeared within her head. "Ex-angel Flonne." She gasped and replied with, "Yes…Seraph" She recognized the voice. "You have failed your duties as an angel. You took a young man's innocence. And not only a young man, but your own friend. That is a serious sin." She went wide-eyed and said, "W-Wait! What if I apologize to him and make up for it?" The voice hesitated and said, "I may allow it. IF, he accepts it." Flonne nodded and said. "I'll do it!"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

Flonne dozed off but quickly regained her posture and raced after the overlord. "Laharl! Come back!" She called after the demon. He kept running past the kitchen and past the entrance. He busted through the kitchen, which was now prinnyless,. "Laharl! Please wait!" She said not too far away. Laharl busted through the other doors and into…the basement. "Shit!" he said as he backed away from the basement door. No way in hell he's going down there…

Flonne ran up and pinned him against the wall breathing heavily. "Listen…here…Laharl..." She was out of breath and was about 2 inches from his face. Laharl however was scared out of his young mind. He was shaking severely and has his eyes shut. "I just….wanna…help you out a bit…" She said with her breath coming back. Laharl opened one eye. "W-what?" Laharl answered back. A smile was forming on her lips. "I wanna make it up to you Laharl! Ask me anything!" She unpinned him and backed up waiting for him to run away, and he had a very good reason to. He stepped forward and breathed a sigh of relief. "Like what?" She smiled and said, "What would you like me to do for you?" She responded.

He pondered for a bit then said, "I'm feeling pretty hungry…" Flonne smiled again and responded with, "Sure ok! I'll bring it to your throne room." She said before walking off. Laharl slid halfway down the wall and sighed, "Heh…maybe she has changed…" He told himself as he pulled himself up. As soon as he took a stop he came up with a negative thought. "M-maybe she's just tricking me!" Then at one point he'd think, "No! Maybe she is telling the truth!"

He arrived in his throne room just as Flonne came in with a variety of different meat. Hamburgers, Turkey, Ham, and the works. She pushed the tray up to him and said, "Dig in!" Laharl eyed the food and picked up a mini hamburger she created in the shape of a heart. Nice. He took a bite and instantly spit it out. "Ugh! What was that? Make me a new one!" As he did he instantly regretted it. He knew what she was capable of and winced his eyes for the upcoming punishment.

Flonne simply pulled the cart out saying, "Ok!" She pulled the cart out and shut the door behind her. Laharl opened his eyes. She was gone! Maybe she has changed! He mentally and physically relaxed. Maybe Flonne has changed and will leave him alone! This thought kept him calm during the next two hours.

The next 2 hours involved the same thing. She'd bring in a different hamburger, vegetable, or any random food, and he'd complain every time. "Ugh it's too cold!" Or, "It's disgusting!" After the 7th time she took it back she dumped the plates in the big sink and rested her hands on the front of it with her head down. Her patience was rapidly subtracting.

Etna walked in feeling fantastic, mostly from last night but fantastic overall. "Hey Flonne!" She turned to her, "WHAT?" She yelled back. Etna jumped back and rubbed the back of her head. "Gee what's got you down?" Flonne turned to her and told her the story. From chasing Laharl to the basement to him rejecting 8 meals. Etna had a mischievous grin on her face. "Hmmmm sounds to me like he needs a lesson Flonne." Etna suggested. Flonne shook her head. "I can't… I'm trying to earn my wings back… and besides…Laharl can fight back any time now.." The angel told her

Etna whispered in her ear, "But Flonne… Remember the first time we took him? Remember how good it felt?... Remember how much he respected you after you did so?" Flonne grinned and said, "Well…. I suppose… but even then how will I hold him down?" Flonne said trying not to get her hopes up too high.

Etna smiled again, "Flonne make him a quick sandwich, make it the best you can. We are gonna add a certain ingredient to it." She gestured Flonne to follow her. "To your room?" Flonne asked. Etna sighed, "Yes Flonne." They left.

Laharl had been waiting on his next meal for about 30 minutes now. He was losing the waiting game and was about to get up to yell at her when…She came through the door with her tray and a single turkey sandwich on a single dish. "It's about time!" He yelled as she approached him with it. He snatched the sandwich off the tray and bit into it. "Hmm not bad!" He finished the sandwich in 2 minutes. "Ehh pretty decent." He noticed her standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you standing there? Make me another one you love freak!" He yelled at her.

"Say please Laharl." Flonne demanded with a certain attitude in her voice. Laharl sighed and said, "That's an order! Do it now!" He wanted to snap his hand and make a gesture to the door when… He felt his body tighten up… His arms, chest, and legs went numb and wouldn't move.

"I said, Say please." Flonne insisted. Laharl didn't let this small thing stop him. "And I said no! Make me another one!" The overlord yelled at her. Flonne lost it and smacked the plate to the wall, causing it to crash and break into many little pieces. "I'm losing my patience." Laharl lost a bit of his confidence.

"I don't give a damn about you." He spat at her. Flonne lost her temper and pulled out a leather belt Etna gave her. Laharl, at that point, lost the entirety of his confidence. Now he felt like a small bug. "W-what is that?" He asked the angel. "Your fucking punishment." She said before she pulled it into a loop and lashed at him across his cheeks. "AYAHH!" He screamed in pain as the belt hit him across the face. She lashed at him a couple more times until she saw rivers of tears falling from his eyes.

"Stop fucking crying! You earned this, and now you'll get it." She lashed at him again. He felt his whole face become red. Not from embarrassment but from the belt smacking his face. "Pl-please Flonne! I'm really sorry!" He begged at her to stop. She lashed at him again causing another groan of pain.

"I don't want to hear those piece of shit sorrys from you!" She hit him again. She felt a hint of power in her mind. He was hers. She owned him. And with that power she can get him to do anything. "Who owns you?" She lashed at him again. He was now sobbing and shivering, "Y-y-y-you are!" He responded hyperventilating and stuttering like hell.

"Correct!" She lashed at him. "Who's my slave?" She asked him. "I-I-I-I am!" He replied terrified. "Right again!" She lashed at him again. "Whats my name?" He was losing his mind. "M-M-mistress F-F-Flonne!" He said bawling eyes out. Flonne smiled and put the belt back in her pocket. "Correct my slave." She smiled as she lowed herself onto his lap and straddled him. She began her assault by licking, kissing, and sucking on his neck.

Laharl couldn't believe it. After all this time…after all this time…She'd turn on him… "Flonne?" She heard him and looked him in the eyes. "Yes my lord?" She attacked his collarbone and lifted off his shirt. "W-why?" He asked frightened. A third time. A THIRD TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED. Why couldn't these crazy ladies just leave him alone?

"Wh-What'd you put in my sandwich?" He asked full of fear. "Special Etna drink." Was the reply. She took her own shirt and bra off and put them in a neat pile next to his throne. Laharl stared at him with his mouth agape. Special….Etna….Drink…? What was this? A fairytale? "F-Flonne….I-I thought you changed…" The overlord mumbled as Flonne traced light kisses down his chest. "And I thought you changed too Laharl. I gave you a chance to be nice. I gave you a chance to treat people with respect… And you failed. So now im going to teach you a thing or two in respect." Flonne told him as she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. She had to hold him up while doing so

Laharl couldn't do anything but lie there.. He'd have to suffer another round of Flonne's torture…Why…Why did he have to suffer this? Flonne got up and onto her knees. She leaned up and started licking Laharl's soft member causing Laharl to groan a bit. "Heh...you like this don't you Laharl?" She giggled as she went back to licking on him. Laharl tried his best to move him… there was only one thing that could make you numb all over… and that was… NOVACAINE! "Why'd you put novacaine in my sandwich?" Laharl asked her. She ignored him and sucked harder. She lightly scraped him with her teeth causing him to hiss and groan more.

She felt him stiffening and thought to herself. "If I'm going to get my point across I'm going to have to change my method…" She heard him thrash his head about as she sucked faster and faster... "Jesus! F-Flonne stop it! I'm going to…" He released himself into her mouth. She felt the warm hot liquid in her mouth and hesitated… She swallowed after about 3 or 4 seconds and got up. Laharl had a deep crimson red across his cheeks. "Oh uhh…Flonne.." She cut him off with a deep kiss on his lips. He struggled and managed to pull away a second or 2.

"Ugh! Your fucking disgusting!" He yelled at her face. Flonne frowned at him and raised her right hand. "Excuse me?" She brought her hand down and slapped him hard across his face. "Oww! You fucking bitch!" He responded. She was about to slap him when… a perfect idea formed in her head. "Hmm ok." She removed her panties revealing her slender form and straddled Laharl again.

"N-no.." He mumbled waiting for it to begin. She positioned herself so that her back was facing him. He wasn't familiar with this position. "F-Flonne? W-what are you doing?" She smirked evilly and positioned her ass over his softening dick. Laharl noticed this instantly and starting losing it. "Flone! No! No! I've never done this before! P-please no! I said no!" He started yelling. Flonne gave him a quick smack and said, "Shut up!" Laharl taken aback shut up instantly and felt Flonne drop down, backside first, onto him

Flonne hissed and clenched her hands and teeth. This definitely felt different and strange...but at the same time.. It felt better than if it was in her pussy… He felt bigger inside her anus. She placed her feet on his armchairs and her arms near the back of the arm rests. She moved her hips up and down moaning loudly and breathing deeper. This felt so good…

Laharl on the other hand was miserable. Not only was she violating him nonconsensually she was forcing him to fuck her behind instead of her pussy. It was gross, mortifying and above all frightening. A tear was forming in his eye as she pumped him up and down. It was tighter this was dreadful… But apparently Flonne was pleased out of her own mind. She was moaning extremely loud and he could hear her breathing unusually heavy.

"Ahhh! Laharl! Oh!" She moaned his name over and over again. For some unusual reason he felt like cumming again, regardless of him doing so 20 minutes earlier. "No Laharl… Im going to hold it in." He thought to himself as precum started flowing from his dick into her anus.

Flonne noticed him holding his breath in, she then sat down farther on his cock and moved her hips straight and forth. She placed her hands behind her for balance. Laharl couldn't hold it in for long, "D-damnit.. I'm losing!" Flonne noticed this and moaned louder. "Laharl! God Damnit…" She moaned as waves of ecstasy rippled through her angelic body. He couldn't take it anymore.

"F-flonne… I'm going to." He release beat him to it. She quickly got up, kneeled down and placed her mouth over the tip of his cock. He came, not as much though, into her eager mouth. She giggled and swallowed the load… Every last drip of it. Laharl, disgusted beyond all belief, asked "I-is it over?" He said gasping for air. She got up and pulled her clothes back on. "Yep. I swear Laharl you WILL learn your lesson next time. Understand?" He nodded quickly. He felt so dirty.. He needed to take a shower. He needed to get her filth and scent off of him. She's sick. Sick in the freaking mind!

She left the room slamming the door hard. Laharl was gasping… Glad to have the pain stop. All of a sudden he realized. He forgot to ask her when this wore off! Flonne Walked up to Etna's room and knocked on her door. She answered the door with a confused and eager look. "Flonne? How'd the serum work?" Flonne walked in and shut the door.

"Great!" Was the answer. She told her the events from giving Laharl the turkey sandwich to her leaving. Etna was wide-eyed and gave her a pat on the back. "Holy shit Flonne, why didn't I think of this? Amazing!" Flonne smiled and got up. "Thank you Miss Etna! I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later!" The angel walked out of her room with a wave and left

She walked into her room with a grin on her face. She shut the door behind her and entered the shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped inside the shower, turning on the hot water as she did so. She waited for the hot water and let it run down her body. She knew what would happen.. She felt the top of her head, and felt two large bumps sticking out. She also felt that her wings have totally disappeared from her back. She was no longer an angel at that point.. She was… a demon..

(Chapter 3.. Sorry the sex scene was short. Writer's block is hitting me fast and hard and I'm getting near nothing. If anyone has a suggestion about me not continuing or adding something let me know, and I gotta see if I wanna continue with a sex scene every single chapter.. Because you guys must be getting tired of it…. well R and R people!)


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel's Darkside

(Hey guys… I'm continuing this story in hopes of finding out how to finish it properly… I think. So without further adieu, here's chapter 4!)

Chapter 4: Reverie

Laharl's P.O.V.

I couldn't move, and I wouldn't either. I'm lying here in my coffin daring not to move an inch. I've been in here since morning and now it's near ten. I haven't been able to get forget the image that had happened 3 days ago. Flonne was no longer an angel in my eyes, she was a demon. And although I should've been congratulating her, I'm not. If I even approached her she'd do… the bad thing. I've noticed that Flonne has gotten meaner during the last 3 days. She'd smack the prinnies and was rude herself to the maids…That was something that I was supposed to do. But now… I've been reduced to lying in my coffin, especially after yesterday's accident…

_Flashback…_

_I was walking away from my throne room out into the hall. "I need to get away for a bit. I have to get out of here." I said to myself as I passed multiple prinnies and a couple of maids. One even approached me and said a simple, "Hello!" She waved at me and instantly I was in front of her with my hands stretched out clenching the wall behind me. "Uhm Laharl?" The maid approached me and I sank down the wall with my eyes shut and my teeth gritted._

_ "Laharl are you ok?" The blue haired maid asked me and was now standing over me. I sank even lower waiting for her to yell or fuss or even worse, hit me. "G-g-g-go a-a-away."I managed to stutter. She reached a hand down to me and I covered my face with my left hand. "Laharl? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" She was starting to get worried. "Take my hand Laharl." She said with her hand still outstretched. I opened my eyes and very shakingly grabbed her hand. _

_ I stood up and managed to regain my posture. Here I was shaking in front of a maid… She must think I'm a blasted pansy. The maid had the same outfit on as a blue mage, except for the weapon of course. She definitely knew something was up. Here was the overlord acting scared in front of her. "Laharl?" The maid asked. I looked at her with my fear and paranoia still hitting the roof. "W-w-what?" I asked her cautiously. The blue haired maid simply smiled and said. "You have nothing to fear Laharl! Just come by my room near the maid's quarters later ok? We'll talk and see how everything's going! My room number is 247 ok?" She gave me a smile and walked off._

_ I sighed and thought to myself, "Well… maybe I'll give it a shot." I started towards the entrance when a strong pair of arms grabbed me. My fear shot through the roof when I was slammed against the wall by Flonne. I could see devil horns sticking through her head and her demeanor looked frightening._

_ "Who the fuck were you just talking to?" She asked me and pinned my shoulders against the wall. I whimpered and avoided her eyes. "N-n-n-no one." I stuttered weakly and she slapped me across the face hard enough for me to fall to my side. I gripped the wall to prevent falling and stood back up. "I don't want you to talk to ANY woman except for me. Understand?" Her face was full of hate and anger. I remembered the good but brief words from the blue maid and said, "I….I can t-talk to w-whoever I want…" I said stuttering. She gripped my shoulders and threw me to the floor. I laid on my back and elbows looking up at the angry devil. The shopkeeper at that moment poked his head out of his door and asked, "What is going on?" Flonne turned to him and yelled, "WHAT?" The shopkeeper yelped, "Yikes!" He pulled back in and locked the door._

_ Flonne returned her attention to me as I tried to get up. She pushed down on my stomach and sent me onto my back. "F-F-Flonne I didn't even d-do anything!" I said as I witnessed her pull out her belt. The same belt that she hit me with the day she raped me the third time. "No Flonne please! Please no!" I begged her not to hit me…but it didn't work. She slammed the belt on my stomach and I cried out in pain. "AH! Flonne please!" She ignored my pleas and lashed at me again. I couldn't take it, as she lashed at me a 3__rd__ time I shut my eyes and pretended she had knocked me out._

_ She stopped lashing at me and I felt her drag me back up the hall. I knew that she couldn't beat me in public… but she could in private. She dragged me into my throne room and I heard her lock the huge doors. I instantly escaped her grasp and began crawling away from her on my back. She turned to me and pulled the belt back into a loop. "Now calmly explain to me… Who were you talking to?" She said as she stepped on both of my feet with hers._

_ "J-just a maid…" I stuttered to her. She frowned and straddled my stomach. "You're fucking lying to me! Now tell me!" She said with her voice rising. My fear continued to rise as I couldn't move. She had me pinned to my own floor. "N-N-No s-s-she is!" I stuttered. She sat up and pulled her belt out in full view. She was on her knees and was sitting upright as she glared down at me._

_ "One. More. Chance. Tell me who she was." She kept glaring at me and I knew her anger was rising to the point where she could kill something. "F-Flonne! I'm t-t-telling you she is!" I replied quickly and frightened. Why couldn't she believe me? She brought the belt down across my face and I yelped in pain. "I've had enough of your lies!" She said as she lashed down at me again. I screamed in more pain, the belt hurt me so much. I've had a belt shaped bruise on my face since the last time she done so, and she was probably going to make it worse._

_ "Scream my name!" She shouted as she lashed the belt at me again. We both heard the snap of the belt as it connected with my face. It hurt. "Flonne!" I managed to groan out in pain. She herself moaned and hit him again. "No! Who's your master?" She crackled the thing across his face. "Y-Y-You are M-M-Mistress F-F-Flonne!" I yelped. She seemed to relax and put the belt away. "Exactly."_

_ I whimpered but also sighed after I did. My self-respect was all but present. "M-M-Mistress F-F-F-Flonne?" I stuttered like hell when I asked that. She bent down to where her hands were resting on my shoulder. "Shh…" She mumbled before taking my lips in a unwanted kiss. I unwillingly kissed back before watching her get off me. "My room. Tonight." She said towards me before unlocking the door and leaving._

_ I laid there in stunned silence. She wouldn't leave me alone. "WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled out in frustration, before getting up in a daze. She hit me pretty hard and I could feel a nosebleed coming on. I slowly walked into my room to dress my face wounds…_

_END FLASHBACK…_

I lied there in a reverie. Flonne was crazy.. crazy as fuck! I got up and stretched I felt like I was forgetting something…Wait a minute… The maid! "Oh fuck!" I yelled as I burst out of my room, through the throne room, and into the hall.

Normal P.O.V.

5 minutes later Laharl knocked on door number 247 in the maid's quarters. He had the constant worry on his mind that Flonne would kick him down or yank him off somewhere. The blue maid answered the door and smiled. "Oh hey Laharl!" She gestured him to come in. Nervously Laharl nodded and stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

He stepped inside the whole room was bathed in a glow of…blue. She had blue covers on her bed, blue teddy bears on her dresser and blue curtains covering her window. Normally this would disgust Laharl to the point of him flipping out, but with the current events happening he kept his mouth shut. "So…What am I doing here?" The young overlord asked. The maid began with," "Excuse me, I'm sorry for not mention this before. My name is starlight." Laharl nodded and sighed

Starlight sat down on her bed and patted the seat next to her motioning for him to sit. He slowly sat down and continued looking down. He felt ashamed and thought he shouldn't even be near her. "What's bothering you Laharl? You are the overlord after all… confide in me…" She patted his shoulders and he let out a huge sigh. He told her the whole story, from him hitting Flonne, to her raping him. From him becoming Etna's slave to becoming Flonne's slave as well.

Starlight had her mouth agape when he finished. She didn't know how to respond to all of that. How could an angel be so cruel as to rape her own mentor? It was…sickening. "Wow Laharl…" He nodded with a tear forming in his eyes. She was the only one he told the story to. What if she tells somebody?

"Please Starlight… Please don't tell anybody this." He begged her quietly. She was quiet for a while. Something this serious needed to be told to the authorities…or whoever you tell crimes to. "I uh… I don't know Laharl." Laharl felt his hope sank and jumped off the bed. He got down on his knees and begged her. "Please! Please don't tell!" He begged her while a single tear rolled down his face.

Starlight felt his pain. She couldn't disappoint him like that. She sighed and nodded. "Ok Laharl." He smiled and wiped his tear away. "Th-thank you Starlight." He got up and tried to regain his posture. Starlight smiled and said, "Don't thank me Laharl. I am your maid after all." She added. He smiled and they started talking for a bit. She talked about her background, where she lived and how old she was, which was apparently 1616. "Huh? No way! I'm 1313." Laharl told her

After about an hour or 2 Laharl exited her room and left with a wave. "Bye Laharl! See you tomorrow!" Starlight waved before Laharl disappeared from sight. Laharl left with a smile on his face. Finally…a friend…a friend who'd never rape or hurt him… He felt his confidence returning with top speed. He walked back to his room without a care in the world. He felt like nothing or no one could hurt him. He and Starlight talked about many and just about every random thing imaginable. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Look who's getting in." Laharl heard a voice in his room and immediately turned on the lights. There in the middle of the room Flonne was waiting for him with her hip leaning right and her arms crossed. Laharl tried keeping his ground by saying, "Flonne. Please leave." He opened his door and waved his arm in a circle motioning for her to leave.

Flonne, with her frustration rising, stepped up to him. "Excuse me?" She looked him dead in the eyes and slammed his door shut. Laharl felt his confidence melt away as quickly as it came. "I said, leave." He said with his tension rising. Flonne smacked him with enough force that he fell over on his side. Over the past few days her strength has been multiplying. With her being a demon, her strength has increased over Etna's and Laharl's put together.

"Listen here you piece of shit. You do what I say. You listen to what I say. If I ask you to do something you WILL do it. Understand my pet?" She said standing over him. He lied there in stunned silence. "Ok." He mumbled. She raised her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Agh!" He said as the breath was knocked out of him. "I couldn't hear you, you little fucker." She kicked him a second time and he curled up.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson. Lie down on your back." She commanded. Laharl knew what was coming next. "B-but wh-." She cut him off with another hard kick to his chest. He groaned with pain and lied down on his back waiting for his breath to come back.

"Take off your shorts." She commanded. She wasn't going to do it this time. He's gonna learn that what she says goes. "Y-yes Mistress.." He said quietly as he stood up and removed his shorts, His member was a shade of red from the past abuse. "Hmmm.." She said to herself as she came up to him with her hands on his shoulders. "Lead me to the carpet." He said to him. Cautiously he stepped back with her and guided them both to a carpet next to his coffin.

They both sat down with her on top of him. "W-Whats next M-Mistress?" He asked starting to comply a bit. She said nothing and began nibbling and sucking on his collarbone. He has so many red spots, bruises, and hickies on his neck that people would think he'd been attacked by an animal. He shivered as he felt her teeth on his skin. Flonne rose up and took her own shirt and panties off, revealing the all too familiar form that he has already been raped.

"P-please Flonne… N-Not again…I… I don't think I can do this again…" He begged as she straddled him again. "Oh you're not." She leaned back onto her own back and began playing with her breasts, rubbing her hands and her fingers over them. Laharl leaned over her. "What am I supposed to do mistress?" He asked. Flonne, annoyed replied with, "Eat me out you idiot."

Laharl nodded and leaned down. He massaged her pussy lips while lightly licking her clit. Flonne moaned at the touch and began squeezing her own nipples. This felt great; his bare touch drove her crazy. Laharl slid one finger halfway into her tightness and slid out; he continued this rhythm while barely touching her clit with his tongue. As we he did so he could hear Flonne growl slightly. He was teasing her and she knew it as well. He wasn't going to get away with it.

Flonne wrapped her legs around his neck forcing him down closer to her wetness. "You DON'T tease me unless I say so slave! You understand?" She said with beads of sweat falling from her face. In actuality she enjoyed the teasing. It drove her crazy. Laharl, muffled by her pussy, nodded and licked on her clit faster. He slid two fingers all the way inside her causing her to gasp and arch her back a little.

"Laharl…" She moaned his name. He definitely knew how to hit the right spots inside her. Laharl slid 3 fingers inside her and started nibbling on her. It raised her pleasure to the max. "Laharl…Oh god Laharl…" She moaned. Laharl switched places and began massaging her clit with his finger while sliding his tongue inside her pussy tongue fucking her.

Flonne couldn't hold it in. "AH!" She moaned aloud as rivers of her juices flowed onto his tongue and face. He leaned up and wiped the juices from his face. "Fuck Laharl…You made me cum too early… And you know what that means…" She got up until she was on her knees. She motioned Laharl to sit up Indian cross style. She straddled him again and positioned herself over him. "Mistress?" He asked her. She looked down at him in a state of bliss. "What?" Laharl looked left and right and stayed silent. "Nothing." She heard this and came down on him. She moaned as she felt his member inside of her pussy. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his lower back. She also wrapped her arms around his neck as she started bouncing on him slowly.

Laharl hissed, and felt her nails scratch the back of his neck. The feeling of her pussy around him all came back. She looked down at her slave and smiled. "You like this my pet don't you?" Laharl held in a groan and shook his head, "N-No!" he said. He wasn't going to satisfy her needs. He wasn't enjoying this and never will.

Flonne smirked and continued bouncing on him. This didn't feel as great as last time, but it'd satisfy her needs. Laharl groaned and gritted his teeth. She actually felt slightly tighter to him. "Laharl... oh my god.." She moaned as she gripped her legs and arms around him tighter. He couldn't breathe and felt like she was going to release soon since she was getting tighter.

She got off and back onto her back. "Fuck me." Were her words. Laharl simply got up and stood there. Flonne, getting irritated, looked up. "Now dumbass." Laharl stood there Now was his chance to escape! Flonne started getting suspicious. "What are you? Retarded?"

Laharl grabbed his shorts, quickly hopped into them and ran out of the room. "HEY!" Flonne yelled and put her panties and shirt back on. She gave chase to the overlord. Laharl quickly pondered Starlight's room number "247. 247" He repeated as he ran through the maid's quarters.

"LAHARL!" Flonne shouted from behind. "Oh no." Laharl thought to himself. What'll happen if she catches him? He pondered as a familiar door came up on his right. "247!" He burst inside the maid's room and shut the door. He locked it and noticed she was sleeping. Laharl slid against the door. He could feel her getting closer…

Starlight woke up to the sounds of a door slamming. "Wha? Who's there?" She asked groggily. "H-hey starlight… listen can I stay here?" He asked beads of sweat falling his face. She responded with, "Umm sure..." He nodded and said, "Thank you very much!" He lied down on the bed next to her.

"Why exactly do you need to stay in my bed?" She asked him. As soon as she did she heard a loud banging on her door. "LAHARL! GET YOUR STUPID ASS OUT HERE!" Flonne shouted from the other side. Starlight's body turned cold and got up. "N-no! please don't answer it!" Laharl begged. Starlight nodded and said, "Hush! I'm not telling her you're in here"

Laharl nodded and slid underneath her bed. Starlight took a deep breath and opened the door. She noticed the blonde haired demon standing outside; she had a sweet smile on her face and started with, "Hello! I'm looking for the overlord! Have you seen him?" Starlight heard her and said, "Nah although i have seen some boy yelling running through the hall." Starlight put on a sweet smile as the ex-angel eyed her. "Are you sure? I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of him come up to here."

Starlight nodded and said, "He did, but I wouldn't let him in," Flonne nodded and said, "Ok let me know if you see him." Starlight hummed and said, "Ok! Good night!" Starlight shut the door and Laharl slid out. "Thank you Starlight…well…I guess I better be leaving…" Laharl started towards the door. Starlight grabbed his arm.

"Nah feel free to say here my liege…" She suggested. "I'm not going to let you out of here with that maniac running around… stay here with me." She added. Laharl said, "Umm sure...I'll sleep on the floor.." Starlight shook her head. "Nah you ain't. You're already here just...sleep on the other side of my bed..." Starlight suggested. Laharl nodded and lied on the far side of the blue mattress. Starlight got back under her covers and turned to the young prince who had his back turned to her. She smiled, She didn't know why… But she thought the overlord was quite.. actually cute looking to say the least… The way he has his antennas curled at the top…was kinda cute…

(Worst. Ending. Ever. Writer's block has completely covered my ideas… listen guys sorry for the sucky ending… when I come up with a better idea ill revise this chapter.. R and R people!)


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel's Darkside

(Hey people! Chapter 5 here in my story… getting a tad bit long by the way. I'm just gonna see where it heads… Anyways, enough of my random rambling, here's chapter 5! By the way. TORTURE WARNING.)

Chapter 5: Right Place Right Time.

Laharl woke up from a peaceful dream. The first thing he noticed was Starlight's arm around him and her breathing on his shoulder. She was breathing deeply and moaning slightly in her sleep. This made Laharl shiver. What are with these women and their hormones? He rose off the bed and stretched his arms upwards. Starlight sighed in her sleep and stirred awake. She leaned up and yawned with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hmm morning Laharl!" She said groggily. She stepped out and Laharl saw that she was wearing a blue tank top with tight blue shorts. Figures. "Umm morning Starlight… Listen Flonne's probably looking for me now… I have to get back to the throne room." Laharl said as he started to the door. He was stopped by her placing her arms on his shoulders. He winced and jumped back instantly when she done so.

"Something wrong my liege?" The maid asked with a confused look on her face. "Ummm n-nothing…" He started towards the door again, but she pulled him back again. "Wait Laharl. Why do you persist on satisfying her? Don't let her hurt you." She beckoned to him. "Be-Because if I don't… She'll…She'll beat me again…" He said the last part lowly. She spun to the front of him and looked up at him

He shivered at his touch, "Listen Laharl, I know I'm just your maid, but I may be the only maid that cares about you like a friend." She responded. Laharl sighed and said, "I know… your pretty cool… for a maid." She smiled and kissed his cheek. It was on dominance or force. IT was a sweet, gentle caring kiss. "Th-thanks Star." She giggled at the name and shook his hand.

They spent the next 20 minutes talking about their last night dreams. Starlight giggled and made a circle face when Laharl told her about a dream of food and nekomatas. When the young prince listened to her talk about working as a firewoman, and eventually as a cook they both laughed at the idea.

Starlight felt a certain feeling in the back of her mind. Those feelings were directed at Laharl. It was wrong though! She was his maid and here she was taking a liking to the boy. It was way too soon to be feeling this though! But maybe… It was love at first sight?

Laharl noticed she had something on her mind. "You ok star?" Starlight snapped out of her reverie and smiled, "Yep! So yea you wanna hang out here all of today?" She said jokingly. Laharl shook his head and smiled. "No way! You're still my maid! Get to work!" He said in a joking manner as he walked to the door. Starlight walked him to the door and opened it for him.

"Why ya leaving so soon Laharl?" She asked. Laharl smiled and said, "Have to get to work!" She walked outside with him. "Oh yea! Sitting in that comfy throne all day!" He smiled and walked away. The last thing he saw on her face was that cute smile and warm laugh. Not a laugh of victory, but a laugh of comedy and having a good time. He knew about one thing though. He was feeling something for the older maid. He wasn't scared of her either. He had nothing but positive thoughts on his mind.

He walked into his throne room for another day of work, sitting on his throne approving memos for the dark assembly. He sat down on the comfortable cushion of his throne and a sigh of relief escaped him. He had the feeling of nothing but being high. High in a good way though.

"Hey prince!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Laharl looked up to see who it was. He noticed his red-headed vassal in a tighter-than-usual black bra. She was wearing a low cut skirt and she had a long black whip in her right hand. She had both her hands on her hips. Laharl noticed she had a seductive look on her face. She wasn't alone however. Flonne, who was dressed in a totally different outfit, was standing next to her. She was beyond furious, she had a look of pure hatred in her eyes, Her white and blue outfit was exchanged with a red and black outfit. The outfit… of a demon.

"What do you girls want?" Laharl asked. Etna had to hold Flonne back from rushing up and attacking him. "Oh just saying hi prince." They walked towards him. Laharl knew however that they were up to something. "We rarely talk anymore…" Etna said quietly. Laharl tried hiding his fear with fake confidence. "Fl-Flonne talks to me all the goddamn time!" He said with his arms crossed. Maybe these women needed a bit of defiance.

"Laharl…" Etna said while they approached his chair. Flonne looked even freakier up front. "Listen here you son of a bitch! You're going to get on this floor and you are going to take this beating I have for you!' She spat at him.

Laharl brushed it aside. "Psh please! Now get out of my face you worthless vassals! I don't have time for you!" He attempted to get up and walk right between them. "You've been warned prince." Etna said. She let Flonne go and instantly she pinned him down on his stomach.

"Where were you last night?" She exclaimed rather than ask. Laharl kept his hands on the back of his head to prevent her from knocking him out. "I asked you a question you Dumbfuck!" She yelled before kicking his side. "Ah!" He yelped in pain before rolling onto his back. For a demon she sure could kick hard…

"I don't think your taking me seriously enough…" She straddled his stomach and stared up at her. "What are you gonna do? Rape me again?" He provoked her more. "In a sense.." She mumbled before she pulled out what looked like a diamond studded short-bladed dagger from a sheathe that was hooked onto her back pocket.

Laharl saw this instantly and hid his fear. "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked as he felt his blood run cold. The demon said nothing as she ran the dull side of the blade across his neck. "Hmm. Maybe I should just kill you now. The overlord killed by an evil demon." Laharl's confidence shrunk down to the size of a scared puppy.

"N-no Flonne…" He mumbled terrified. She instantly glared at him. "SHUT UP!" She yelled as she raised the blade up and held his wrist down. "Etna! Hold his wrist down for me…" The angel told her. Etna quickly nodded and, using both of her hands, pinned his flailing hand down. "No! No! Please! Don't use that!" He pleaded with the insane ex-angel.

Flonne ignored his requests and ran the dull side of her dagger across his palm. Laharl started crying and shut his eyes. "STARLIGHT! HELP!" He yelled out failing to escape her grasp. Etna shut her eyes and waited for the series of slaps that Laharl will receive. Flonne got so close to his face that he could smell the stench coming from her mouth. "So that's the whore you've fucking with." She started as she rubbed the dagger across his neck. "What? Am I not good enough to fuck? So I have to be a whore to get you to fuck me is that it?"

Laharl wanted to just hit her. She had absolutely no right to talk about his friend, but with that blade running across his face he decided to stay silent. "Well there's a punishment for your actions my pet. Laharl started with, "Like what?" Flonne bowed her head and reached around Etna. "You're gonna listen to me after this for damn sure!" She yelled as she stabbed the dagger through his hand and some way into the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Laharl yelled in a bloodcurdling scream. He could feel the dagger cut through his bone and vessels. He could feel the blood rushing out of his wound and tried not to move his hand as much as possible, as his mind told him that moving it would only cause more problems. "Awww is my little bitch hurt?" Flonne spat at his face as she said so. A river of tears flowed out of his eyes. Most of it was from his stab wound. Etna and Flonne got up and both stripped. Laharl thrashed his head around trying not to look at them.

"Etna, get his dick, I'll take of his face." Flonne commanded. Etna nodded and bent over his soft member. She took it into her hands and began licking the tip of it. Flonne straddled his head so that her toes were touching his outstretched arms and her pussy was over his mouth. "Get to work my pet." She commanded. Laharl nodded without hesitation and began massaging her clit with his tongue.

Etna continued licking his dick until he was semi-erect. "You're gonna love this prince…" She said evilly as she took half of his cock into her warm mouth. Laharl stopped for a second. "Wh-What are you gonna do?" Laharl nervously asked, the pain still affecting him. Etna ignored him and, with her fangs, scraped the sides of his dick. She didn't brush them against it lightly, she straight up scraped her fangs against it causing 4 long cuts leading up and down and blood started gushing out.

"AHH! Etna please! It hurts! It hurts!" He begged her. Etna ignored him and went back to sucking on him. She slurped up the blood on his dick and massaged his wounds with her tongue, causing him to wince and cry out in pain. Flonne noticed that he stopped and punched the ground next to his head. "Hey dumbass! I didn't say stop!" Laharl heard her and attempted to please his mistress again by licking her. It was very difficult since the dagger was sticking through his hand and Etna was tearing up his member.

Laharl's tears intensified as he licked Flonne's clit faster. The pain was unbearable, well close to it, He can't pass out… Who knows what they'll do! Flonne continued moaning and noticed that she was going to cum a lot sooner than she expected. She should've practiced! "Ahhh… my pet…I feel like…" She arched her back backwards and felt the juices flow from her pussy onto his tongue.

Laharl, thankful it was over, breathed in a bit deep. He was having trouble breathing from the two wounds, and him eating her out didn't help. "Etna stop!" Flonne shouted. Etna quickly rose up from the prince's member and walked up to Flonne. "Yes?" Flonne motioned to Laharl's face. She nodded and the red-headed vassal positioned herself like Flonne had. She looked over at his hand and yanked the knife out.

Laharl, who screamed as the knife was ripped from his hand, attempted to move his fingers, but it was no use. All his fingers were numb. He shivered as he realized that there was no way he'd be able to dress it right now. His attention returned to Etna when she snapped. "It's been awhile prince… I wonder how I taste now." She mocked him.

Laharl was prepared to say something back when he felt Flonne's pussy rubbing against his dick. "Flonne! Please no! I'm bleeding! It'll hurt! Please don't do this! Mistress!" Laharl screamed aloud as Flonne shook her head. "Oh what'd you say my pet? I told your ass not to say anything! Strike two!" She grabbed the dagger from Etna and jammed it into the prince's stomach.

"AHHHHHHH!" Laharl screamed at the top of his lungs. He started hyperventilating and knew that if he stayed there too long he could die from blood loss. He'd do anything to get out of this situation! He felt the blade penetrate his organs and rested deep inside of his skin. Laharl felt his vision fade. It hurt. It hurt so much. He resented Flonne so much as that point. He thought that this may be his final day living. They'd rape him then kill him. He tried his best to stay awake but shrieked in pain as he felt Flonne come down on him.

It felt horrible. He could feel her pussy juices flow into his bite wounds. He clenched the rug with his left hand and hissed sharply. This felt a hell of a lot worse than the other times that she's done this. He came to conclusions and confirmed that he might as well die than live with this torture.

Flonne however was in a state of bliss. All last night she had fingered herself to the groans of pain from Laharl. Now she was here raping him again. This felt so good. She needed him. She, of course, fell blood flowing inside her, but his size in general this felt so good.

They continued their treatment not stopping for anything, all the while the prince couldn't take the combination of the pain. He felt like he was losing blood fast. What if his hand and dick got infected? Laharl quickly dismissed the though from his head. As he pleasured Etna he felt like he was going to pass out… "Hmmm prince…" Etna moaned as she felt him lick her quicker.

Flonne placed her hands behind her and moved her hips straight back and forth. She occasionally heard Laharl groan in pain. That was good. She couldn't be having him enjoying this anyway.. "God Laharl… im going to.." She moaned with her head back. Laharl went wide-eyed and attempted to struggle. If she came while on top of him…More of her juices would flow into his wounds. He could already feel her tightening around him and felt more of her flowing onto his wounds. The pain was too much.. He rested his head on his floor and began to feel darkness overcoming him.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the other side of the huge door. "Laharl? Laharl are you ok?" Starlight called from the other side. Flonne and Etna looked at each other and instantly got up off of Laharl. "Quick! Hide in his room!" They nodded in agreement as they put their clothes on and yanked the dagger from Laharl, getting a louder shriek from him.

Starlight bust through the door and ran over to Laharl's limp body. She gasped and shook him. She noticed a stab wound in his hand and stomach. She blushed as she noticed his member was sticking out, but it instantly faded as she noticed fang marks against it. She could also smell sex on him. "EMERGENCY! I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" She yelled as she ran back down the hall.

Flonne and Etna peered from the prince's room. "Shit! We're dead." Etna stated. Flonne hushed her and watched as the maid came back with what appeared like 2 other male humanoids with a stretcher. "What if her tells them that we done this?" Etna added. "Shut up! I have a plan! He won't be telling anyone… because he knows that if he does… his ass is mine…" Flonne replied back.

Laharl felt the two men lift him onto the stretcher. He was definitely on the verge of passing out. Starlight had a very concerned look on her face. "Laharl? Who done this?" She asked him frantically. He couldn't answer, because as soon as he heard her words he sank quietly into the world of blackness.

(sorry it was a bit short, I had nothing! Well not much torture but its minor… And I revised this by the way! R and R people!)


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel's Darkside

Chapter 6: Confrontation

(Hey listen guys, I'm guessing the story is falling apart… people are starting to lose interest. So I'm not sure whether or not this is the final chapter… anyway… chapter 6!)

Laharl woke up in a daze. He leaned up and rubbed the side of his head. "Ugh. That's the last time I'm sleeping on one of these!" He joked to himself and the events from last night flooded into his mind as quickly as it happened. Etna and Flonne… They both stabbed him… Once in his left palm and the other straight into his stomach. "Ahh!" He groaned in pain from sitting up. He lied back down and continued with his memories.

They had also raped him… They didn't finish because of Starlight… But they raped him nonetheless. Etna had also put some deep bite wounds on his dick as well. He could tell because stitches were lined up and down it. Flonne had also assaulted him by having sex. He remembered the pain when she did. It shut off most of his mind as she done so, but Starlight. Starlight was his savior…

"I see you're awake!" Starlight said from across the room. She was sitting on a cushioned chair with a concerned look on her face. Laharl heard her voice and looked to his right. Starlight was right next to him. "Yea… I hate these damn beds…" He joked. Starlight smirked and held his hand. "Listen Laharl. This is serious. Did Flonne do this to you?" She asked him.

Laharl shivered at her name. He simply looked to his left. He didn't want to tell her the truth… It hurt him even thinking about it. "N-No…" He mumbled quietly. Starlight could immediately tell he was lying. "Laharl that's not the truth. Please tell me…" She begged him. He avoided her gaze.

"I uh… I hurt myself…" He lied to her again. She knew that was a lie too. "Hurt yourself on what? Don't like to me Laharl." She asked him, her smile fading. Laharl shut his eyes and sighed. " I uhh…" Starlight interrupted him. "Why do persist on protecting her Laharl? Honestly?" She asked with her voice rising. Laharl whimpered and shielded his eyes, A tear started to form in his eye.

Starlight sighed and rubbed his arm. "Laharl I'm sorry for fussing at you… But this is important… Now please… Did Flonne do this to you?" She pleaded with him. He let the tear flow down his face. "Y-Y-Yes…" He said quietly in a whisper… Starlight leaned closer to him, "I said yes… s-she did." He mumbled as multiple tears started forming in his eyes. Starlight nodded. "I understand that Lah-" He cut her off by turning to her.

"NO! You don't understand! She was MY vassal! I gave her a room to clean, chores to do! And she repays me by raping me. RAPING ME!" He yelled openly sobbing. "That was my first time…. And I was saving it… but she didn't care! She doesn't give a shit what I want! She almost killed me! Just because I wouldn't fuck her! Well maybe I didn't want to!" Starlight started crying a little bit herself listening to his story. "She hit me! She bit me! Look at my neck!" He turned to the right showing the array of bruises, hickies, and bite marks on his neck. He looked like he was attacked by a rabid animal. "She did this to my neck! And I didn't do shit to her! I DID NOTHING! She also let Etna rip up my dick and Flonne fucked me. She could've gotten me infected. She forced me to fuck her pussy and my dick was ripped open! Do you know how much that hurt? DO YOU?" He yelled out in general. Starlight covered her mouth letting the tears pool over her eyelids. "She forced me to fuck her as well. Not normally either! She stabbed with a dagger. A DAGGER!" He continued to yell. "In my stomach and the palm of my hand! She pinned both of them to the floor! You had no idea how much I wanted to just die! I WANTED TO JUST DIE THERE!" Laharl screamed, his sobbing interrupting his voice.

She raped me more the once ya know! She raped me 5 times. 5 TIMES!" He continued yelling relieved that his door was closed. "She called me almost every cuss word in the book! She made me her slave. HER SLAVE! I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore! Because every time I do I see her behind me! She won't leave me alone! I have to serve HER now! And you know what the worst part is?" He continued yelling with so many tears flowing down her face. Starlight was in tears herself. "No Laharl… What was the worst part?" She asked.

"Etna helped her! My dad's vassal and my vassal for years! She turned on me to follow Flonne! Both of them did this to me. Constantly! The pain… the pain wouldn't stop! I begged, begged, AND BEGGED, for her to stop. BUT THEY DIDN'T!" He continued. "Have you ever been raped? HAVE YOU?" Starlight shook her head. The tears flowing rapidly down her face. "Multiple times! They did this every time I fought back! I said "NO!" over and over again! The pain! Oh my god the pain…" He trailed off. He was now openly hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably.

Starlight held his hand tightly and closed her eyes. All this was happening to a young 13 year-old overlord. She knew he was supposed to be stronger than this. But at that moment she didn't care. They were dealing with a serious charge right now. Something had to be done. He had 2 crazy people running around his castle. And the worst part is that they haven't been apprehended yet.

Laharl continued crying until she placed a tender kiss on his wet nose. Laharl looked up at her. She was crying too from what he saw. "Laharl… I had no idea… I'm… I'm sorry..." she said lowly. She had no idea who to report this too. She couldn't let these two do this to him again… It was sickening to know they were running around doing this… She gathered from the prinnies that Flonne was indeed 15 and Etna was 14… more or less in demon years.

The door opened from the other side and hordes of prinnies tried squeezing into the room. "Laharl dood! Etna told us that you were in the infirmary and told us to drop by and hope you get better dood!" The prinny close to him said. Laharl turned to them and kept his frown. "What and did Etna tell you about this? " The young overlord asked them. The prinny shut his eyes and crossed his arms. "Etna told us you were going crazy so her and Flonne tried to calm you down, but you ended up stabbing yourself dood!" He responded. Laharl held a confused look on his face. "Oops! Gotta go dood! They'll both be here in about a minute! Bye dood!" The prinnies scrambled out of the room almost as quickly as they came in.

Laharl shivered. "The-they're coming here?" Starlight held his hand. "Its ok Laharl… they won't hurt you." She promised him. Laharl didn't understand why this maid was helping him. He was also suspicious too. M-Maybe she was going to do the same..

Another knock was heard on the door. Before Laharl asked who it was they opened it anyway. There stood Flonne, in her usual black and red shirt. And Etna, who was standing in her usual outfit, was standing next to her in the doorway. Starlight went wide-eyed as they shut the door behind them and locked it. Laharl was the first to say something. "Why the fuck do you keep following me?" He screamed. Etna simply stood with her back leaning against the door while Flonne approached the wounded prince.

"So…. This is the whore you decided to follow." Flonne stated in a calmer-than-usual tone. Starlight raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She asked. Flonne turned her attention to the blue headed maid. "That's right. My pet was following some stupid skank while he should've been following me pleasuring me." She stated proudly. Starlight wanted to just lash out her. She wanted to kill her very slowly then yell at her for everything she caused. But she remained calm cool and collected. "Excuse me? Are you Flonne?" She asked her. "Yes. Why do you wanna know?" Laharl winced at Flonne's words. Starlight, still holding up her posture, rose up and out of her seat. "You…. You need to leave… leave this room." Flonne heard her and laughed a bit.

"Haha! Your hilarious my dear maid! But nah…Ya see Laharl started acting crazy an-." Starlight quickly cut her off. "No… No he didn't. You raped him. He told me all about it." Flonne glared down at Laharl, who tried to hide his eyes. "He told me he said "No" over and over again… But you didn't care did you?" Starlight's eyes started lighting up. "Why… Why the fuck would you do something like that?" Her voice started rising. Flonne quickly stood up to the young maid.

"Shut up! You don't understand! He attacked me!" Flonne reflected back. Etna walked up next to her and wrapped her arm around the ex-angel's shoulder. Starlight started losing her temper. "Bullshit! Don't stand there and lie to my face! You don't have any marks from being attacked on you do you? YOU DON'T!" Starlight responded. Laharl leaned up and said, "I didn't attack you!" He spat out. Etna glared at him. "Stay out of this." Laharl shut his mouth and listened to the current conversation.

"How would you know?" She said back. Starlight pointed to Laharl's neck. "How would I know? Look at his fucking neck!" Laharl nodded and mentally gulped. Things were starting to heat up. "An animal attacked him!" Flonne lied. "Yea you did! You fucking bit his neck and made him bleed! Why in the fuck would you even think of doing this? Are you fucked up in the head or what?"

Flonne had had enough. She slapped the young maid clear across her face. "Don't you ever call me crazy again!" She declared. Starlight touched her own cheek. Fair enough. Starlight got back up and slapped the angel across her face as well. "Why? Afraid to hear the goddamn truth" She said in a mocking manner. Flonne got back up and they glared at each other. Laharl knew what was going to happen next.

"Girls wait!" Laharl said aloud before the two women ran into each other before falling onto the floor. Etna leaned over Laharl's bed and watched the two women cat fight. They were both a heap on the floor. A good number of yells, gasps, and curse words were in the room. Laharl sighed before Etna turned back to him. "So Laharl…. Umm we didn't get to finish last night ya know… She said in a seductive tone. Laharl started shivering as Etna straddled his stomach. Laharl winced in pain as Etna brushed against his stitched up wound.

"Star!" Laharl pleaded aloud as Etna started down at her victim. Starlight heard him and managed to crawl up with Flonne clawing into her back. She managed to grab Etna by her shoulders and pull her off as well. "Don't fucking touch him!" She said before Flonne pulled both of them against the wall across the hospital bed. Etna grabbed of her left shoulder and managed some blows across her face before pulling her down.

Flonne grabbed her around her neck and attempted to choke her. Etna managed to grab a crutch from underneath his bed and managed a couple of good blows to her chest. Starlight lost her breath and Flonne choking her didn't help. "This is for taking my pet away from me!" She struggled as Starlight managed to head-butt her and knock her off. "She's not your pet you protestant bitch! You were just angry no one would love your stupid ass." Starlight replied as Etna came up behind her and wrapped her armpits in the red-head's looped arms.

"Fuck you!" Flonne shouted as she knocked both her and Etna back into the wall. Starlight kicked Etna off and landed a blow across the ex-angel's face. "No thanks you whore! You might just rape them 5 times in a fucking row." Flonne had lost her sanity and pulled the blade out of her back pocket. Laharl gasped when she done so… that was the same knife she stabbed him with! Starlight fell silent and watched the crazy look In Flonne's eyes and she stepped towards her. "Heh… you're gonna pay… this hospital room will be your grave…" Flonne shouted and attempted to parry towards Star's shoulder. She jumped back as the crazy demon's arm outstretched towards her stomach. "You're out your fucking mind!" Starlight told her.

Etna sneaked up behind her and slammed them both against the wall next to the door. "Got her Flonne!" The red-head stated aloud. Flonne smiled and walked up to her. Starlight whimpered as Flonne rubbed the sharp end of the knife softly against the maid's neck. "Hmph. I told you not to cross me. She brought the knife back. Laharl witnessed the whole event and tried to get up, but the painkillers were wearing off and his body failed to comply. "Starlight!" Laharl cried aloud.

The door to the room was heard unlocking as a skull doctor walked inside. Flonne quickly hid the knife back into her pocket. "What's going on here?" the skull asked in a deep manner. He pointed his hand out of the door. "All three of you leave. NOW." The doctor implied. Flonne and Etna were the first to slide out of the door and into the hallway. Starlight, breathing deeply, walked over to Laharl and kissed his dried cheek. "I'm ok prince…" Starlight waved and walked out of the door herself.

The skull mage walked inside and inspected the bandages and stitches on Laharl. "Hmm no further damage. He injected a needle of some unknown serum into his arm and pulled it out. "Did those young ladies cause you any trouble?" The doctor asked. Laharl, stunned after the whole cat fight, shook his head. The doctor nodded and walked back out of the room.

Laharl lied there and sighed… She… fought for him… she didn't let them hurt him. He knew he was the guy and was to protect himself… But it wasn't his fault! "Ahhh women.." He sighed before laying back and rested his eyes.

Starlight walked back into her room and slammed her door shut. "God! Those fucking idiots need to leave!" She said to herself as she yelled in frustration. All in that small room, she was attacked, threatened and protected Laharl. But… he was a friend…. Why would she ever do this for a friend? And not just a friend… the overlord! She sighed and lied down. Maybe next time she visits there won't be an argument...

Flonne and Etna walked back into the ex-angel's room and shut the door. "That fucking traitor! I'm going to kill him!" Flonne yelled in frustration. "I can't believe she left me for that dowdy whore! After all I did for him! I let him live and this is how he repays me!" She went off on her rant. Etna shook her head. "So what do we do next?" Flonne heard her question and thought up of something totally separate.

"Hmmm… the first step to him is that whore…"Starlight"." She started. "Once she's out of the way Laharl will be too broken to fight back, He'll have to give in to us." Etna clapped at her speech. "Well done Flonne, well put." She said. Flonne turned to her. "Leave, I need to continue with my plan. Go back to your room." She motioned for her to leave. Etna stayed silent and left her room. Flonne stretched her arms upward and sighed. Hopefully if she runs into that blue-headed whore tomorrow She could finally annihilate her…

(Chapter 6! A bit short but it's there! R and R people!)


	7. Chapter 7

An Angel's Dark side

(hey guys. Writers block still hitting me. But that don't matter! Here's chapter 7!)

Chapter 7:

Ever since the incident in Laharl's room 5 weeks ago no one has been allowed to see him. He'd do nothing but lie there all day. Sure he had TV but most of it was just hospital trash and drama. Way to boring. He had a nurse's button of course but… most of the nurses were succubi.. And they were definitely NOT flat chested. They'd come in at a regular basis though just to see him jump... Which was definitely not funny either. Well thank god this 5 week purgatory was over. It was like being in a box… an uncomfortable white box with a TV and big boobed women… Hopefully when a nurse comes in he could ask if anyone can visit him. He had to admit he was feeling a hell of a lot better. His stomach would stop hurting less than usual, and his dick as well. When he sees Starlight's beautiful face it'll perk him up and make the next final week go by without a hitch. He could see it now. Her beautiful white smile, her warm comforting face… He smiled as a female nurse walked inside.

"Good morning Laharl!" She smiled as she held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another. Laharl lost his smile when he saw the huge rack on the succubi. "Ready to go home Laharl? You have another week!" she smiled as she walked up next to him and fluffed his pillow. Laharl stayed silent as both of her breasts were next to his face. "Umm. Um um…" He stuttered. She giggled and walked up to his window. She adjusted his curtain and stepped back to see the view. "Umm nurse?" Laharl managed to ask. "Hmm?" She responded as she walked up to him again. She looked at the marks on his neck and wrote some stuff down. "Ummm… may I have visitors please? Cmon! I wanna see my friend…" He said the last part hesitantly. She sighed and wrote more things down on her clipboard. "Well I suppose as long as we see who they are ill get word to the manager and I'll have him approve it ok?" He smiled and wanted to get up and hug her. "Well you probably need more rest. I'll check on you later ok?" She bowed and stepped back outside.

Laharl grinned widely and leaned back in his bed. "Ahh.." He groaned in pain. He still had the occasional huge pain, but it usually went away in half a minute. He sighed and lied there with his thoughts. "What if Starlight has went away? What if she doesn't like him anymore?" Bad thoughts started running through his head. He sighed and suddenly realized, "How will she know if she can come back?" He shook his of this thought and reassured himself. "Maybe the nurse will put it outside of his room."

About 2 hours later Laharl had given in and decided to watch some crappy dramas. "Ugh. If I was in here for any longer I'd surely go mad!" He complained. A nurse knocked on his door. "Um Laharl? you have a visitor!" Laharl sat straight up. "Yes! Send her in!" He smiled. "Ok." The nurse said as Starlight came busting inside. "LAHARL!" He yelled as he ran up to him and took him into a bear hug. "Starlight!" He said back as she broke the hug and held his hands in hers.

"I missed you!" She said happily. "I missed you too! 5 weeks goes by soooooo slowly." He said jokingly. She smiled and hugged him again. "Ugh. You wouldn't believe it. While you were in here Flonne and Etna kept harassing me saying, "Look what you did you stupid skank!"" Starlight went on about them following her, pushing her, even spreading rumors about her. Laharl gasped and shook his head. "Wow. Stupid bitches." She nodded. "Oh Laharl… thank god I can see your cute face again." She complimented. He smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks… I love your eye color.." He responded. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Why thank you my liege!" She said. She confirmed her feelings. After all that time apart she realized something. She actually liked him. Her overlord for god's sake! She loved his smile… His innocent eyes… His gorgeous demeanor. It wouldn't make sense if she DIDN'T like him.

"Listen Starlight… being in this hospital has made me realize something. That life isn't something to throw away… that its-." He went on and on about enjoying and respecting life. Starlight however wasn't paying attention to his words. She was paying attention to his lips. Those small innocent lips that she just wanted to ravage. Just kissing him got her excited. "That life is truly something that you must appreciate. And that if we work together we can live life to the fullest" She couldn't take it anymore. "And finally buddy. That our lives are just as valuable as-." Starlight cut him off by grabbing his face and locking their lips in a slow kiss.

Starlight expected him to resist and pull away from the past experiences. Instead, however, he kissed back. Laharl didn't have a need to fight back. He obviously liked her too and this kiss… This wasn't out of force or dominance. It was a kiss of love. Well not exactly love but close to it. Laharl slipped his tongue inside her sealed mouth causing her to moan slightly. Laharl swallowed her moans and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was simply amazing for Laharl. His first kiss. Well his REAL first kiss. And this time… This didn't lead to her raping him. They pulled away after a minute or two and Starlight breathed deeply. "Laharl… That was…" Laharl interrupted. "Orgasmic? Too great for words?" He boasted. She blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Let's not think ahead of ourselves now." She said jokingly. They both laughed and Starlight jumped up next to him and sat down.

"So Laharl… despite what had happened… Are you feeling ok Hun?" She asked in a tender tone Laharl blushed a bit more and responded with, "Ummm yea….you?" Before Starlight could respond a steady BEEP BEEP BEEP came from her watch. "Oh no! I'm late for work!" She asked as she started to get up. "Laharl gasped with a bit of disappointment on his face. "You work hun?" Laharl asked her. She nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yes! I'll come back as soon as I'm off ok?" She said as she straightened up her dress and left.

Laharl sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Well…she may have left early… but her kiss… her kiss was absolutely amazing… I'd remember it for as long as I live!" He promised himself. He sighed and rolled over on his side. "Forget this weakness! I swear when I get out… I'm going to fight back!" He thought as overwhelming darkness came over him.

About 5 hours later he woke up in a daze. They should've cushioned these beds better. "I just wanna talk to him personally; may I lock the door please? This is an urgent matter." He heard a faint voice say. "Huh? What the?" He mumbled. "Well ok. Come outside when you're done." He heard another voice say. "Hehe! Thanks!" He heard the voice say. He saw the figure walk inside the room and shut the door behind her. He rubbed his eyes of the sleepies but it didn't work. He still saw it approach the foot of his bed. "Starlight? Is that you angel?" Laharl asked.

"So she's your angel now is that it?" He shook his head with his eyes closed. He blinked his eyes open. Ahh back to his normal sight! "Im talking to you." Laharl instantly recognized that voice and groaned. "What do you want?" Laharl asked the ex-angel. Woah. She was wearing an entirely new outfit. She had black high heels on with black undergarments. Her shirt was black with red ribbons. Her top ribbon was also black. And her eyes, which were once blue, were now glowing red. He was surprised she hasn't sprung herself at him and wasn't raping him. Well not this time.

"Yes. She's my angel. I like her. She likes me. We respect each other. She knows what I'm feeling. She tells me not to be afraid of you, I'm not afraid of you, I LOVE HER." He spat at her. She bowed her head and walked up to him. She started laughing lowly at first, and then she started laughing normally, which grew louder. Laharl raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked the laughing devil. She laughed more gripping the side of his bed. "It's just… It's just…Hah! I don't know what I should do in this situation." She said still laughing.

He started laughing lowly at first like her, and then started laughing normally. "Um I'm not sure. Get out of my room?" He suggested. She laughed harder. "HAH! Your right! Ya know just like leave without saying anything! What else?" Laharl started laughing with her. "I'm not sure! Reward me for my honesty?" Flonne heard this and started laughing even harder. She felt herself getting a headache and banged on the side of his bed. "HAH!" She yelled. "Hey it worked for the Beave!" He exclaimed. "The Beave!" She said laughing louder than ever

He was laughing up a storm. "Maybe some lava skis?" He suggested. She kept laughing and said, "Right! Because they go VROOM VROOM!" She said still laughing. She got up in his face and immediately stopped laughing. "DO I LOOK LIKE A WHITE GUY NAMED WARD? She stared straight into his face and this scared him so much that he stopped laughing as fast as she did and gripped his bed sheets. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WORRIED? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE GONNA CALL ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF ABOUT TELLING THAT STUPID SKANK WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU?" She stated as she punched him quite hard across his face. She had definitely got stronger over the past 5 weeks. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN JUST FUCK YOU UP RIGHT NOW? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE DEFIED ME IN THE PAST MONTH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR MISTRESS CAN EASILY GRAB YOU AND CHOKE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU? DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW MUCH YOU HAVE HURT ME BY GOING OUT WITH THAT…THAT…THAT TRASH?"

Laharl spoke up. "Her name is Starlight and she's twice the woman you'll ever be." Flonne became even madder and pulled out an electric collar. "I've had it with you. You… You're the worst pet ever. And here's your punishment. She got on top of her and held his shoulders down with her knees. She wrapped the collar around his neck quickly. It was black leather with silver spikes sticking out of it.

"Wh-What is this?" He asked. She smiled and pulled out a remote. "Lesson one in defiance 101." She set a strange looking knob to a setting called 1. Laharl instantly felt the electricity run through his neck and through his body. He jumped off the bed and struggled with the thing around his neck. "Ahh! Take it off! Take it off!" He yelled as he fumbled with the back of it. What the fuck a lock? She walked around to the other side and looked down at him. "Hurts don't it? Now you know how I feel." She set the knob to two and the pain intensified.

Laharl attempted to pull the thing off. He tried pulling it, tugging it, and yanking it. But the pain prevented him from succeeding. "Flonne! Take it off!" He begged. She backed up and kicked his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Fuck you." She responded to him. He grabbed his stomach and struggled frantically to regain his breathe. "Please Mistress Flonne! Take it off!" He begged some more. She smiled evilly and set it up to 3. "AHHH!" he yelled as it increased even more. He could smell slight burning. "I'll do whatever you want! Just take this thing off of me!" She set the knob back to zero. He felt the tingling stop and he lied back on his bed.

"I want you to fuck me. That's right. Fuck ME. I'm not gonna waste my time raping you." She sat in front of him with her feet touching his. "No! I'm not gonn-." Flonne glared at him and held up her remote. Laharl instantly sat up and stood on his knees. "Ok Flonne…" He gave up. "Excuse me?" Laharl sighed. "Mistress Flonne." He said in a monotonous voice. Flonne scooted up to him and spread her legs. She removed her shirt and undergarments and held the remote in her hand. "One wrong move and I turn up the heat. Understand?" Flonne told him. He nodded and bent down towards her pussy. She had her head hanging of his bed with her eyes closed. She could feel his warm breath on her.

He sighed and rubbed his finger up and down her pussy lips. He didn't care anymore. He'd get this done and she'd leave. He outstretched her tongue to her lips and dipped it inside of her. A low moan escaped from her lips. He slid one finger into her awaiting sex. A sharp gasp was heard from her. Unfortunately, she must've heard him from earlier. "Hmm. I think I'll stay overnight my pet." She said as she felt Laharl slide 2 more fingers into her. "Ohh….Oh god…"

A knocking was heard on the other side of their door. "Laharl? It's me Hun! Let me in!" Starlight demanded. "Hold on miss I have his room key." Laharl heard a noise which sounded like a key unlocking a door. Suddenly Starlight rushed right into the room caught dead in their love making act. "Wha-…What is this?" Starlight asked him. She saw Flonne leaning over the side and him willingly fingering her. Tears started forming in her eyes.

Laharl instantly jumped up. "Hun it's not what it looks like!" She closed her eyes and tried to wipe away the wave of oncoming tears. "Forget it! I never wanna see you again!" She said as she ran out of the room crying. Laharl just stood there dumbfounded… He… He had just lost…. His dream woman…

Laharl turned back to the naked angel and just lied down in front of her. He was feeling so apathetic right now it wasn't even funny. "Stop looking so down. You still have your mistress." He had tears running down his eyes. Of course. He always had his mistress around…She had ruined him. She knew exactly what she was doing. And thanks to her he's back to being single.  
"Back to work!" Flonne demanded, squeezing her own nipples. Laharl just lied there ignoring her. He had lost all respect for everyone that he knew. He no longer had the most important thing he loved the most…

(rushed a bit I know. But I did my best! This is chapter 7! R and R people!)


	8. Chapter 8

An angel's darkside

(hey peoples! Here's chapter 8!)

Chapter 8:

Laharl woke up with Flonne behind him sleeping. He still didn't understand how she got the administration to let her stay the night. Much less let her sleep in the same bed as him! He yawned and stretched his arms up and outwards. He rubbed the back of his head as he slowly pushed her arm off of him. "Ugh… jesus Christ…" He groaned as he got off of his bed. God's sake the smell of her sex was giving him a migraine. He walked inside his small bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. "Only 6 more days." He kept reassuring himself. He couldn't believe what happened last night…. Flonne had totally messed up any chances of them getting together. As soon as he gets out however he's going straight to her and straightening this stuff out for god. He didn't realize at the time that he… actually loved her. He did and nothing was ever going to change that. He wiped the water from his face and returned to his bed where he sat down.

He heard her shuffling and moaning in her sleep. She shuffled around slowly and opened her eyes. "Good morning my pet." She said slowly as she yawned and stretched her arms behind her back. She smiled and slid to the side of his bed and sat beside him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He ignored her totally and grabbed the remote. He turned on the television and it started right in the middle of some stupid cookie commercial. Flonne frowned slightly and wrapped her arm around his neck. He winced at her touch and bowed his head in shame. "I said good morning my pet!" She said peppily. Laharl nodded and shut his eyes. "Good morning Mistress Flonne." He replied in a boring tone. He could see her clothes were still in a pile under his feet. She smiled and got up. She stretched her arms again and sighed as she done so. Laharl kept his head down as Flonne straddled his lap. He could feel her weight on him and shuddered. She lifted his chin up with her fingers and kissed him on his lips. Laharl didn't even try to resist. He felt her tongue invade his mouth in a French kiss. They kissed for about 20 seconds when Flonne pulled back all of a sudden.

"Ya know Laharl, I like the way that shock collar compliments you. It reminds people that I own you." She giggled as he looked up at her. "Yea… I guess." He said nonchalantly. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved the way that he gave himself up to her. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Starlight on his lap. Flonne moved and started kissing his upper neck above where his collar sat. He sighed and imagined that Starlight was kissing his neck with those sweet lips of hers. "Star…" he accidently groaned out.

He immediately covered his mouth as Flonne rose up to her tall position and looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? What'd you say?" She asked with a certain temper in her voice. He pondered for a second. "Ummm I didn't say anything Mistress." He said. He hoped that she didn't really hear what he said. She did however and shot him a dirty look. "Really? I believe you just called that whore's name out loud." She said with her anger rising. "Umm… No! I didn't!" He said. He was getting worried at that point. He dropped the boring voice and turned his full attention to her. She frowned and got off of him. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out her remote. Laharl instantly remembered the voltage treatment from last night. "I think you're lying to me. Now tell me. Did you say her name aloud?" She asked while she straddled him. Laharl felt her breasts against his chest. He definitely didn't want to get shocked again. "Yes I did Mistress. It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" He said with a pleading voice. She raised her eyebrow and reached for the dial on her remote.

Laharl saw this and leaned back with his arms outstretched backwards. "No mistress Flonne!" He begged. Flonne pouted and leaned forward towards him. "Hmm I don't know. Maybe I'll leave it on the lowest setting for an hour and let you suffer slowly." He gasped at her words and leaned all the way onto his back. Flonne leaned forward till she was looking straight down at him. He covered his mouth to prevent breathing deeply. She removed his hand and pinned it down on the bed. "Or maybe I could crank it the max level! Ya know! Setting 9 with the skull next to it!" She exclaimed. He gasped. She winked at him and stood up. Wait. He had an idea! "Flonne. You look gorgeous today!" He boasted. She heard him and giggled. He wasn't sure but she may've been giggling since she was naked. "Oh yea! You do! Those gorgeous curves on you!" He complimented. She laughed and set the remote on the bed before straddling him. "I know my pet. And you get to see these wonderful curves in action!" She said seductively. Here was his chance.

"Bye you crazy bitch!" He pushed her off, grabbed the remote and burst out of the room, knocking into several nurses and doctors on the way out. "Freedom!" Laharl shouted from the hall. Flonne instantly jumped up and struggled to put her clothes on. "MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled as she pulled her underskirt up and barged out of the room after him. She navigated the halls and turns within the infirmary and burst out of the huge door leading to the rest of the castle. "Damnit! Where could he be?" She said to herself before running to her right. She was tired of him pulling this running shit off.

Laharl noticed her running off and smiled. "Heh… free! Im free!" He yelled as he ran to Starlight's room! "No more hospital! No more Flonne! Im free!" He yelled as he knocked on her door. It took him about a minute to reach her room since he was running at full speed. KNOCK KNOCK! He knocked on her door a 4th time and it opened from the other side. Starlight opened the door and took one look at him. "What do you want?" She asked glaring at him. "Starlight listen it wasn't what it looked like!" he told her. He wasn't thinking clearly at the moment. "Oh really? So you weren't eating Flonne out without her forcing you to?" She asked.

He sighed. He didn't know what to say at that point. "We-well she forced me too..." He said softly. She scoffed. "I didn't see her on top of you!" Laharl heard her say. He nodded. "Look I'm here hun… can I just come in?" He knew she didn't want him there at that moment… And he didn't blame her. "I'm sorry Laharl…but... I can't trust you anymore…and I can't love anyone I don't trust… I'm sorry Laharl." She said before closing her door softly.

He sighed, and left the outside of her door. She… didn't like him anymore… He felt a tear forming in his eye. He'd had lost her… and he doesn't think she'd want a gift from him either… "Wait a second…" He thought to himself. He noticed he had a radio playing low music in her room… and it came from the studio in the castle! "Bingo!" He said as he ran off to find some male vassals.

Starlight lied on her stomach on her bed letting the tears falling down her cheeks. She'd have to move on… "Hm… that male administrator from the office looked kinda cute…" She thought to herself. "Agh! Get a grip star!" She mumbled to herself. She breathed deeply and went to turn her radio up a bit. She may have been a netherworld maid… But she enjoyed her occasional country song! And she didn't really have a choice either… Speakers almost everywhere in this freakin castle plays music from it anyway.

"Ahem Starlight?" She heard a familiar voice coming from her radio. "Starlight listen. I was a fool, a jerk and pretty much every word you can think of. But please, this song is for you, and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote it myself!" She heard Laharl say over the radio. "Oh jesus. What's he gonna do?" She asked herself sighing.

Laharl signaled at the band and snapped. The male thief was on microphone and 3 other zombies were on bass, guitar, and drums. Laharl nodded to the band. "1…2…3….play!" The thief nodded as the drummer began.

( Come back song, Darius Rucker)

_I woke up again this morning_

_And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain._

_I went and burned a pot of coffee_

_And like us I poured it down the drain._

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong._

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my my bad, come back song._

Starlight listened to the lyrics. "Hmmm…well….He shouldn't have done it in the first place…" She bowed her head and continued listening.

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_

_But now I'm saying I'm a fool_

_You're on the feel good side of leaving_

_And I'm the backside of a mule._

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong._

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my so sad come back song._

Starlight listened further and started crying slightly... "Laharl…." He said his name. This song…was so beautiful… If he really meant it….then…

_And now I'm laying down without you_

_In this king size empty bed._

_And I wish I had my arms around you_

_Now I'll just dream of you instead._

_'Cause I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go was wrong._

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my get back, come back._

Starlight let the tears flow down her face. "Laharl….i….I forgive you!" She told herself. This song was beautiful! She had to forgive him. She had to rush up to him and just hold him in her arms. She couldn't believe she turned him away, He felt the same for her as she did for him! She bolted out of her room and rushed up the nearby stairs. "Damnit…the studio is on the 5th floor." She thought to himself as she heard the music reverberate through the hall.

_Hey, I didn't know I needed you so_

_And letting you go and letting you go was wrong._

_And baby I know you got your radio on_

_So this is my my bad, come back song._

_Oh yeah yeah_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you._

_I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah._

She ran faster brushing past other maids and she headed to the 5th floor. She was almost there from what she could tell. The music was getting louder. "Laharl! I'm almost there!" She told herself as she ran up the landing to the 4th floor.

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_We all sang na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na, yeah_

_Come on now_

_This is my my bad, come back song_

Starlight ran inside the studio and noticed Laharl motioning the band to cease. "Laharl!" She screamed as she glomped him. Laharl grinned widely and held her in his arms. "Laharl! I'm sorry I was an idiot!" She hugged him. "No Star! I should've told you this…" He pointed to his own neck and explained to her the shock collar.

"Oh. No wonder hun… That bastard…. You know what? I've had enough of her." She said. He nodded as they embraced. The band behind the glass knocked on it and asked, "Can we go no?" Laharl turned to them and nodded. They shrugged and one by one, shuffled out of the room leaving their instruments behind. Laharl watched them and shook his head. "Well hun… Let's not get ahead of ourselves… We aren't dealing with our normal devil hun…" Laharl told her. She sighed. She had to agree with him. Flonne had been a huge pain in the ass. "Ok… but can we continue this conversation somewhere else?" She asked him. He nodded of course and guided her outside the door.

They stepped inside her room and shut the door. "Ok so…" Laharl started with. It felt nice to have her back actually. The feeling of warmth showered him. "So… we find a way to get back at her!" Starlight said. "Right! But how are we…?" Laharl began. Starlight smiled and sat beside him on her bed. "Don't worry Laharl… Leave it to me…" She said with a mischievous grin on her face. Lahar took note of it and sighed. Wow…His girl sure knew how to be aggressive! "Laharl…This is the end hun…it all comes down to this…" Starlight said as she kissed his neck. "I know angel… I know…" He said as she smiled at him… Hopefully… This was going to end soon…

(fuck…short as hell…but this is chapter 8! R and R! and yea… I know this chapter is rushed…but I have little ideas since writer's block is killing me…. But yea!)


	9. Chapter 9

An Angel's Dark side

(Alright, here's my first go at something new. Some I need some serious feedback! Chapter 9!)

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Accident

Laharl woke up in the best mood ever. That was because him and Starlight had come to the awesome realization last night that they HAD to kill her… He smiled and rubbed his collar free neck. Starlight and he were able to pick the lock on the back of it, and it slid right off. He wanted to devote every single moment with his lover. He'd never understood the meaning of the word "Love" before he met her. Speaking of which, He turned his head left and right, where was she? They'd fallen asleep earlier together… but, this was her room. Shouldn't she be here? Laharl started to get up when he noticed a note on her pillow. He picked it up and read it aloud:

"Laharl, I've got work ok hun? I'll be back later.

Love Starlight."

Laharl smiled and got up. "Ok well while she's at work I might as well get some work done. I'm so behind it's not even funny." He told himself as he exited the room and started walking down the hall. He didn't know it but something awful was about to happen…

Watching him leave the hall, Flonne peered from the far away corner. She had a mischievous grin on her face, "Hmm… You just wait my pet, the next time we meet we're gonna have loads of fun." She told herself and she turned on her heels to the kitchen. As she bust inside the kitchen she witnessed multiple prinnies were running and scrambling around doing the dishes, cooking up some kind of fish breakfast, and cleaning the countertops. Flonne raised her foot up and brought it down with a SLAM! Instantaneously, the prinnies stopped in their tracks. "Yes dood?" They all asked in unison. She raised her right hand and began with, "Listen up! Whoever finds Starlight and ties her up in my room within the next hour will get their salary TRIPLED!" She shouted. The prinnies all shouted and began running out of the kitchen at once. Flonne heard all of them say, "Hooray dood!" and, "I'm going to find her first dood!" She laughed and exited the kitchen continuing her day. With the prinnies determination, she'd have her in ten minutes!

Flonne, after about 20 minutes of wandering, slipped inside her room. She was surprised to see Starlight, with her feet and hands behind her back tied, on her lower legs with a single prinny next to her. "I got her dood! What about my salary?" Flonne heard the prinny and motioned for him to leave. "I'll get Etna to fool with it. Now leave." The prinny nodded and scurried out of her room. Flonne returned her attention to the tied up maid on her carpet. "Heh…Well well… If it isn't the blue haired skank that took my pet away from me." She said glaring down at Starlight. "Hah, real funny ya crazy ass bitch, now let me go. I don't have time to be joking around." Starlight replied to her as she twiddled with the rope holding her hands together. Flonne bent down on her feet until she was eye level with her victim. "I don't like being called crazy. Never have and never will. Don't ever call me crazy." Flonne said staring into her eyes. Starlight smiled slightly and laughed. "What're you gonna do ms. Bitch? Ms. Crazy. Crazy diot, crazy dumb ass crazy crazy crazy!" She said in a mocking voice. Flonne glared at her and gave her a solid slap to her cheeks.

"Ow! What the fuck dude?" Starlight said with her eyes closed. "I said DON'T call me crazy." Flonne repeated as she kicked Starlight onto her back. "Whoa… What are you doing?" She asked her. She still had her hands underneath her and her knees were bent upward. "Oh nothing you should be concerned with." Flonne said before straddling HER stomach. She hesitated for a second though. "Why am I doing this again? I don't go this way. I'm after Laharl… Why am I going after…?" She interrupted her thought with, "wait… I know! I can get to him through her! If I hurt her I hurt him!" She finished her thought and returned her attention to her victim by looking down at her and smiling. "Uh hello? Hell no this isn't gonna work. Get the fuck off!" Starlight demanded while looking back up at her. Flonne shook her head. "Hm. Why should i?" She replied. Starlight sighed. "Because I don't go this way duh!" She said. God was she stupid too? "What do you mean?" Flonne asked in a fake innocent tone.

"IM NOT A LESBIAN YOU DUMB FUCK." She spat at her. Flonne shook her head and tsked. "Nope. You are not gonna talk to me like that." She said as she leaned down and pinned her shoulders down. She has never done this before…She swallowed her nervousness and glared down into her eyes. "Flonne, Get off of me! I swear! Seriously I have someone to meet!" She begged. Flonne seriously looked weird with that look in her eyes. She doesn't go this way for fucks sake! But Flonne, however, didn't care. "I don't give a shit. Who do you have to meet? Laharl? My pet? No. First, you're gonna learn this little lesson." Flonne said getting closer to Starlight's face. "Laharl is MINE. He's MY pet. He belongs to ME. If you don't like it then…then…" Flonne leaned down and softly bit the young maid's neck. "Ah! Get off of me you fucking freak! I DON'T go this way period! OFF!" Starlight struggled and managed to slightly brush into Flonne's shoulder. Flonne immediately grabbed her neck with her right hand and pulled herself up so that she was back to staring down at her.

"Listen here you slut. I still have that knife from awhile back when we had that fight in Laharl's hospital room. So don't think I won't "accidently" slit your throat. Clear?" Starlight couldn't believe that Flonne had been able to say this with a straight face. She sighed and nodded up at the devil. There was no other way out of this mess without succumbing to her. She looked back up at the ex-angel. "Ok Ok I give." She said in a low tone. If she wanted to get out of this alive then she'd have to try to not piss her off too bad. Flonne kept her serious look on and bent back down to her neck. She began biting it gently then let her new fangs sink slightly into her skin. She sucked up the blood with her tongue and sunk them in deeper. "Ow! Watch it! Ow! Oh god… OW!" Starlight breathed heavily as she felt Flonne lick the blood from her bite wound. This was so wrong… She wasn't into stuff like this! She was straight as a ray and…here Flonne was sucking on her neck. Well as long as she sticks to her neck she could handle this…

Flonne must've read her thoughts, because she lifted her head and locked their lips with each other's. "Hmph! Hm!" Starlight said with her voice muffled. Frantically she shook her head and after about a second or 2, she broke the contact between them. "Ugh! Disgusting! What the fuck?" Starlight complained as she spat to her left. Flonne's breath was so rotten she needed to brush her teeth at that moment. "Did you just push me off of you?" Flonne asked still holding Starlight's shoulders down. "Yes! You kissed my mouth. MY MOUTH!" She emphasized. Flonne glared down at her. "Listen. I don't like defiance." Flonne bent down so that her eyes were 2 inches away from Starlight's. "So if you show any more signs of defiance I'll…" Flonne stopped and led her hands to the maid's button up shirt. She chuckled and loosened her top 3 buttons. "There will be dire consequences. Understand?" Starlight stared up at her in horror. "Let me go Damnit! I'm not gay! I'm not gay for fucks sake!" Starlight struggled as Flonne attempted to hold her down. "Shut up!" She repeated. She slammed her head back down. "You want a nice neck cut? Then shut the fuck up!" Flonne said. Starlight stopped and sighed. "Whatever." Flonne heard her and their lips met again in a forceful kiss.

Flonne tasted her sweet breath and moaned. Starlight's lips muffled this and she shuddered. She kept from gagging as they kissed. "Ewww! Im going to be sick!" She thought to herself before Flonne pulled back up. "Hmm…" She moaned to herself as she went back to unbuttoning Starlight's long shirt. "Wait! Don't do that! I didn't defy you or anything!" Starlight pointed out. Flonne shrugged and finished. She spread her shirt apart to reveal her silk white bra and panties. "That slut…Hers… are bigger than mine…" She thought to herself. Starlight blushed and frantically struggled with the rope around her hands. "No Flonne! Im not gay!" She repeated for the hundredth time. "I know. Now shut up!" Flonne told her as she reached around the inside of her long shirt and started unhooking her bra. Starlight lied there and noticed the knife in her pocket and shivered. "W-Well maybe she'll stop at my chest…Damnit…if I only brought protection!" Starlight muttered to herself. She lied on her lower back with her upper back arched up. "Done." She heard Flonne say. Starlight felt her rip off her bra, revealing her firm breasts to her. "Well well well, the slut has developed hasn't she?" Flonne said as she licked her lips and started trailing light kisses from her neck down to her chest.

Starlight felt immoral and dirty at the same time. Here she was, letting this freak touch her. Flonne licked her chest and traced her tongue to her nipple and sucked on them slight. "Ew! Oh my god yuck! This is disgusting!" Starlight said aloud. Flonne got up and stared down at her again. "If you don't shut up, I will stab you where I'm sucking." Flonne said before she went back to sucking on her. She traced circles around her nipple with her tongue and started nibbling on it slightly. Starlight kept from gagging. T-This was sick! It wasn't even fathomable how sick it was!

Flonne moved down and pulled Starlight's panties from her waist and pulled them up to her knees. Starlight immediately lifted both of her feet up and hit her in the chin. Flonne fell back and rubbed her chin. "Oh. Ok fuck you too." Flonne said before pulling the sharp knife from her side pocket. "I warned you once." She said as she rubbed the sharp part of on her panties and, with one quick strike, cut through both sides of it from the top and both pieces slid off of her. "Ah!" Starlight gasped. Oh shit. Flonne is gonna…gonna… NO! She can't use that on her! She'll… she'll… Flonne put the knife back in her side pocket. "That, was strike one. Strike two… won't be as nice." She said before gazing down at the young maid's shaven pussy. She could she little pieces of blue hair still above it. Starlight gasped and shut her eyes. Thank god her feet were bounded so that her legs remain closed. Flonne could've easily done ANYTHING to her.

Flonne, with her right hand, reached under Starlight's legs and rubbed her pussy lips. "Oh god…" Flonne mumbled to herself. Starlight shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that Flonne was doing this… She never knew that the fallen angel was….was…bisexual… "Oh my." Flonne said as she slid one finger halfway into her. Starlight squeezed her eyes shut and gasped through gritted teeth. Flonne went wide-eyed and tried to navigate her finger deeper into her. "Goddamn… this bitch is tight as hell…a virgin maybe?" Flonne thought to herself as she finally managed to push her finger all the way into her. Starlight lied there still breathing through gritted teeth. The feeling of her finger inside her entrance was hard enough to handle. Flonne was purposely stretching her pussy with her fingers. She figured this out as Flonne tried to fit another finger inside her. "Ouch! Oh fuck!" Starlight said with her eyes still shut. It hurt…but at the same time she tried to hold a moan inside.

"Aww…is the little skank a virgin?" Flonne said as she managed to fit two fingers inside the maid's pussy. Starlight ignored her and clenched her hands together. Starlight was breathing heavily from the angel's torture. "I'm…I'm…Not…Not…" Starlight started but quickly got cut off. "A lesbian I know." Flonne ended her sentence for her before she pulled her fingers out. She covered them with her mouth and tasted the young woman. "Hmm…" She moaned to herself while Starlight looked up at her repulsed. This woman was insane! Now she knew how Laharl felt the first time she done this shit. "Are you done now?" Starlight watched her suck on her fingers. "Oh just getting my fingers wet." She said before she led her fingers down to her pussy. "Wet for what?" Starlight asked her. Flonne smiled and straight up, rammed her 2 fingers back inside of her. "AHH!" Starlight half moaned half screamed out loud. Her heavy breathing came back as Flonne pumped her fingers in and out. "Oh? What's this? Could the little whore be enjoying this?" Flonne asked as she felt her become wetter. She had to admit, despite everything so far, this felt pretty good.

Starlight relaxed a bit and allowed herself to lie on her back. "Ok Star relax…. Stressing will only cause it to hurt more." She thought to herself as she felt Flonne's fingers move inside her. She had to admit though… she was getting wet herself…maybe she was enjoying this… "Wait!" She thought to herself. "No! I'm not like this!" She tried to resist. Flonne could tell her was holding it in, so every time she pumped back in she used her thumb to rub her clit. Starlight felt this for the first time and let out a low audible moan. Flonne smiled after hearing this. "Yea. The bitch IS enjoying this after all." She said as she pumped her fingers faster in to her. Starlight just lied there with low moans escaping from her lips every now and then. She couldn't believe it. Even against all her morals, she was enjoying this… No way… Flonne could feel her insides contracting slightly more by the minute. Flonne could tell because Starlight's breathing became heavier.

"Is the little whore ready to cum?" She asked in a mocking voice. Starlight looked up at her with beads of sweat coming down her forehead and nodded slightly. Flonne nodded and, using her left hand to hold onto the right of Starlight's stomach, started pushing her hand into her harder. She pounded her fingers into her which caused Starlight to moan even louder from which she did so. "Y-Yes…" she mumbled as she could feel her closing around Flonne's fingers and her juices flowing onto the devil's fingers. "Hmmm…you enjoyed it didn't you?" Flonne asked as she saw Starlight lean back with dazed look in her eyes. "Hmm we are done now." Flonne said. Starlight nodded and dazed off. Flonne got up and licked the rest of the maid's juices off her fingers. "Ah… she came so quickly…and to think… I was gonna eat her out…thank god she did." Flonne told herself as she walked up to her own mirror. So she had Laharl's girlfriend in captivity… how could she… Wait! Flonne snapped her fingers.

"I'm going to dye my hair blue…and as for the outfit…" She looked back at the sleeping maid's. "I don't think wardrobe will be an issue." She told herself as she walked over to the napping maid. She cut the rope holding her hands and feet off and slid her long shirt off and onto the floor, leaving the maid's naked form revealed. "Hm. Same size as me. That's good." She told herself as she slid her own shirt off. She slid on the maid's black shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect match!" She buttoned up the buttons on the shirt and placed her hands on her hips. "Cool." She told herself as she opened her closet door. She pulled out an assortment of hair dye in a box. "Well Laharl, it's like I said, we are gonna have so much fun the next time we meet!" She told herself as she took the box with her inside her bathroom and placed it on her counter top.

"Oh snap the girl." She said as she walked back outside and wrapped the semi cut rope back around her hands and feet. "I'll be back to get ya out of the closet soon my little whore." Flonne talked to the sleeping maid. She dragged her by her arms into the closet and shut the door. "That'll hold." She locked the door and walked back into her bathroom.

15 minutes later Flonne came back out of the bathroom looking exactly like Starlight. She painted her shoes a crystal blue and her hair the same color. Her buttons were exactly the same color blue and, except for her glowing red eyes, she looked like a dead on replica for Starlight. "Hmph. I look exactly like I thought I would." She told herself as she did one more overlook in her mirror. "Yep. Time to go." She told herself as she exited her room and locked the door. She couldn't believe she was copying Starlight…However Laharl was going to learn not to cross her… By the end of the day, He would remember her name for the rest of his days…

(Well. Chapter 9 for you guys! I tried hard on this part and wanted to know what you guys think of it! Read and Review people!)


	10. Chapter 10

An Angel's dark side.

(Hey people! Chapter ten!)

Chapter 10:

Flonne stepped out of her room happy with her results. She had just taken Starlight hostage and stole her outfit. And to be honest, she twirled around, she was very pleased with how it turned out. "Well, let's see if this works out alright. Wait a minute. I don't need luck, of course it'll work! I'm simply too amazing for it NOT to work." She said arrogantly. She still had the scent of Starlight on her fingers. Heh…probably from her fingering her… She knew that she and the maid both enjoyed their time together… and she didn't blame her…"She was a virgin! No wonder Laharl liked her…" Flonne thought to herself. But she also had to admit, She was feeling pretty horny herself after that… She shook her head to get back to her normal train of thought. Wait… she had to make sure the outfit would fool anyone, "Sheet if this outfit doesn't work then Laharl'll… Wait. Why the fuck should I care? I own him! If he finds out then I'll just tie him up with his "girl"." She added as she spotted a slow walking prinny walking away from her.

"Hey you!" She called. "Oh shit! He'll recognize my voice! I can't speak much…" The prinny turned his head and walked up to the devil. "Oh hey Starlight! Woah… you've gotten taller dood! Have you seen master Flonne dood? I could've sworn I heard her voice dood." She looked down at the prinny and smiled. He arched his head and added, "Since when do you have red eyes dood?" The prinny added. Flonne bowed her head and smiled. "Uhh…see ya dood!" The prinny scrambled away. Flonne smiled and chuckled. "Heh of course this'll work! That stupid prinny fell for it. Someone as stupid as my pet will too! And once I find him… I'll give him a fucking he'll never forget!" She thought to herself and she proceeded to walk away from her room. It's time to head to the throne room…

Laharl sat in his chair absolutely bored. He couldn't believe he had to sit there all day to make up the work he missed. And the worst part of it was… he's been there for 5 hours and not a single prinny approached him. This was getting monotonous… "Oh my fuck… this is boring as he-." He stopped mid-sentence as he watched Flonne walk into the giant room. Laharl gasped and walked up to the devil in disguise. "Starlight? Hey! You finish work angel?" He said as she embraced her in a hug. Flonne grinned evilly and hugged him back. "Heh… it is working…" She thought to herself and Laharl gazed up at her. "Gosh Star…when'd you get so tall?" Flonne gasped and, in a fake high voice, replied. "Um. Growth spurt!" She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Damnit! I should've rehearsed this first…" She thought to herself. Laharl simply shrugged. "What's with your voice too? Are you ok?" He asked her. She cleared her throat and replied with, "A cold hun!" She replied in her fake high tone. Laharl nodded and smiled.

Flonne bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you!" She replied with a smile on her face as well. Laharl blushed and laughed nervously. "L-love you too!" he managed to say. She grinned and pushed him back onto his throne. "Oh god!" he yelped as he fell back onto his cushion. "Uh starlight?" He asked. Flonne shrugged her arms and straddled his lap. "Uh. Uh….uhh…" He stuttered as Flonne placed her hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter angel?" Flonne asked. Laharl instantly remembered this posture from when Flonne raped him. "M-Maybe Starlight is being friendly…" he thought to himself as he watched his girl tower over him. "Nothing hun.. my you're feeling great today aren't you?" She asked. Flonne nodded, bent down, and placed her lips on his. The tasted of Laharl came flooding back to her and sighed. Laharl, taken aback, kissed back and swallowed her sigh. "Wow… Starlight must really want my attention today…" He wandered to himself. He had a weird thought in the back of his head however. "Wait… This taste is familiar….what is this?" He was about to pull away when Flonne beat him to it. "I really love you hun…" She told him as she bent down more and softly kissed his neck.

Laharl gasped slightly through gritted teeth. "Star?" He asked as he felt her biting slightly into the right part of his neck. "Yes?" She asked as she pulled away from his neck slightly. "Are you feeling ok? You're acting a bit weird.." He asked. Flonne giggled and went back to biting on his neck. He gasped again and felt her teeth bite slightly into his skin. "Wait when did Starlight get fangs?" He pondered. He just shrugged and looked up his dominating woman. She winked at him seductively and gave a slight purr.

"You know what I want Laharl?" She asked keeping her look on her face. Laharl shook his head nervously. "Wh-What's that Star?" He replied nervously. She giggled and whispered in his ear something very naughty. "Woah hun. W-well I-I…" He stuttered while a deep red blush showed up across his face. She giggled and continued looking down at him. "Yes! So far so good! Once I get onto him he's all mine…" Flonne thought to herself as she felt a certain bulge lift her up slightly.

Laharl felt this and instantly tried to cover it with his hands. Flonne shook her head and grabbed his hands. She pinned them up above him and looked down. "Oh gee hun… feeling a bit good are we?" She said in a soft tone. Laharl's blush intensified. "Ummm…. Um um…" He stuttered like hell. Flonne giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're feeling needy right now aren't ya? Want me to solve that?" She whispered in his ear. Laharl gasped and attempted to keep his breathing under control "Um…. I g-guess…" He said. She smiled and kissed him again.

Laharl was feeling a bit too nervous, "Her taste…is familiar….And god she must be feeling very great…" He finished his thought as they finished their kiss. "I love you Laharl…" Flonne muttered again as she attacked his neck with soft kisses. Laharl gasped slightly through gritted teeth. "What is wrong with her today? She told me she was pure and clean…" Laharl thought to himself as he felt Flonne's teeth penetrate his skin slightly. "Ow! Starlight?..." He said aloud as he tried to control his deep breathing. Flonne looked him straight in the eyes so that their noses were touching. "Yes?" She said in a super sweet voice that bothered Laharl greatly.

"Umm… hey…when'd you get red eyes?" He asked. Flonne smiled and just shrugged. She started unbuttoning her own shirt, hoping that Laharl wouldn't find out who she really was, not that she cared anyway,. Laharl went wide-eyed and gripped his armchairs. "Oh gee… she really wants to…Why is she acting this weird… They just met…why would she want to though?" Laharl thought as he watched her finish the last of her buttons. She tossed the long shirt behind her and revealed her red bra. Laharl noticed her black stockings and black undergarments. Flonne smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You like?" Laharl nodded slightly and watched Flonne giggle. "Then you're gonna love this…" She got off of him and pulled his shorts down, revealing his fully erect dick. She noticed the 4 columns of stitches that lined it up.

"My my Laharl… Already hard now I see…" Laharl heard her and a blush crept across his face. Flonne smiled and bent down so that she was on her knees in front of him, and took the tip of it in her mouth. Laharl gritted his teeth together as he felt her warm mouth around it. "Wow Starlight's good at this….but…at one point she told me that she hasn't had sex before….or anything close to it…Why would she be so good at this?" A groan escaped from his lips and interrupted his thoughts. Flonne sucked on the tip of his dick and quickly took it down till it was slightly down her throat. She gagged a little bit and quickly bobbed back up and down. Laharl groaned a little louder and let out a deep breath. "Star…" He groaned and leaned back. Flonne lifted her mouth and used her right hand to stroke him. "Cum Damnit…" She said under her breath. Laharl shut his eyes and another groan escaped his lips. This actually felt pretty good. This would be his real first time… Not the other times when Flonne and Etna raped him. He and his lover were doing it. For real…

Flonne stroked him up and down quicker. "Damnit cum already!" She mumbled under her breath a little louder. Laharl groaned louder and more frequently from her touch. The thought of him and his lover together brought him to closer to his release. Flonne stopped stroking him and started licking the tip of him. Laharl exhaled sharply and simply stuttered, "Starlight….im going to…" Flonne heard this and immediately let go of him. Laharl simply stared with his mouth agape. Starlight got him up this far….and suddenly just stopped… He felt like doing it himself when Flonne cut him off with a kiss.

"Ew! Oh fucking god!" He thought to himself as she kissed him. "This is gross! What in the world is she doing?" His thoughts were interrupted as Flonne pulled away. "You're gonna love this too…" She said as she removed her shoes, stockings, and panties. "This'll be enjoyable for both of us hun…" She said as she straddled the young prince again, rubbing his dick with her hot wetness. "Wh-who are you?..." Laharl asked aloud. Starlight was definitely acting weird, so weird that he had to ask!

"No one hun…just me…" Flonne said with her cheeks growing red. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ready hun? You're gonna enjoy this." She cooed as she lowered herself. She felt the tip of his dick penetrate her pussy lips when, for a very good reason, Laharl placed his hands on her backside and held her up. "I uhh…listen Star…" He started. Flonne scoffed and tried to lower herself again. But he had a firm grip on her and kept her up. "What? Let me go… I just wanna pleasure you hun…" Flonne said with aggravation appearing in her voice. Laharl shook his head and resisted her trying to bounce down.

"Hun it is just…. Not now ok? Things have happened…and I don't think I'm ready for this yet…. We can still love each other right?" Laharl asked. Flonne squinted at him and felt her frustration rising. "But Laharl…" She continued bouncing with grunts coming from her. "I just wanna pleasure you…" She said with Laharl growing more nervous by the minute. "I-I know hun… but let's just wait. Is that ok?" He said the last word with emphasis. Flonne, who had totally lost her patience, at that point grabbed his hands and quickly slammed his hands behind him and into the back of the throne.

"NO. Not ok. What? Am I not pretty enough to fuck? Do I have to be like fucking Flonne in order to get you?" Flonne still managed to say in her disguised voice. Despite everything She managed to keep her voice hidden. "What? No! just….just get off of me… I have things to think about." He said as he tried to break free of her grasp, but all she did was tighten it. "No! You're gonna enjoy this whether you like it or not! You're gonna sit there and enjoy my presence." And with that, Flonne came down on his dick. Hard.

Laharl gasped through gritted teeth. Of all the people…. Of all the fucking people, She would be the one to rape him as well. "N-No S-Starlight… please…" He said in between desperate pants. "Oh Laharl…." She moaned his name as she bounced slowly up and down. This felt so good to her… The pleasure from him, plus knowing that he thinks he's being raped by his own woman. "Yes hun? God you're big…" She moaned as she leaned forward and attacked his neck. Laharl lied there in frightened silence. "P-please S-Starlight…G-Get off of me…" Laharl said groaning. Flonne giggled and closed in on his face. "You know i can't do that hun…Just sit there…" Flonne said still moaning. Laharl felt a tear come to his face as Flonne kissed his cheek. It wasn't the raping that was hurting him, it was the fact that the closest person to him… Was hurting him in this act. That harmed him the most "Starlight…. I don't want this… Please get off of me…" Laharl whimpered as he felt her soft lips touch his lightly. She shook her head and placed her hands behind her for support. She sank all the way onto him and moved her hips sharply back and forth.

Laharl groaned as he felt her sink on top of him. He could feel his release coming and did everything in his power to keep it in him. "Hmmm… I love you Laharl…" She said in between her short moans. She could barely feel the pre-cum coming out of him since she was so wet herself. "Hun…C'mon… I want you to cum deep inside me…" She said as she leaned back up and placed her hands back on his shoulders. Laharl was utterly creeped out and definitely held it in.

The problem was that Flonne could tell he was too and started nibbling on the right part of his neck. "Damnit hun… cum already…" She moaned into his ear. He shuddered and noticed she was nibbling on that certain spot… He knew that some guys had certain spots on their neck and tried to protect them. Unfortunately Flonne was nibbling right on it. This confirmed he thoughts about it as he heard Laharl whimper when she touched it. "Hmmm ok." Flonne told herself as she took a deep breath and bit down on his spot quite forcefully.

"AHH!" Laharl gasped as he lost his resistance. He bucked his hips upwards and came deep inside her. Flonne sighed and bit down deeper on him as she felt him cum. Laharl had his hands clenched on his armchairs and his teeth gritted as Flonne leaned straight up and looked him in the eyes. "Amazing hun…I love you…" She said before kissing his nose and getting up. Laharl just sat there taking what just happened into his mind… She…The love of his life…..Just….Just…

"I-I feel t-the s-same…" Laharl said stuttering like hell. Flonne put her clothes back on and winked at him. "See you tomorrow." She said giggling before walking out with a slight wobble. Laharl just sat there, with her juices still on his member. He couldn't believe it… The first person in a while he actually trusted. The one who said loved him and cared for him. The first time he actually felt something back towards her. Well no more. After today… Laharl has learned: DON'T TRUST ANYBODY…

(chapter 10. Read and review!)


	11. Chapter 11

An angel's Dark side.

Chapter 11:

Starlight opened her eyes after a peaceful rest. She had fallen into it after Flonne's treatment. She had to admit; even if it was another woman pleasuring her it felt kind of good. "Ahh my god.." She groaned, despite the sexual treatment she had a slight headache. Maybe it was the fact that Flonne was the one that pushed herself onto her. "Hmm… Hey wait a minute! Where are my clothes?" she said aloud as she noticed her headband and long shirt were missing. She was sitting there tied up in her undergarments in a closet. "Hey! I know you can hear me! You better let me out! I swear to god!" She yelled. She could hear faint footsteps outside and could hear a door open, then shut. "Hey bitch! I know you're in here! Untie me now!" Starlight called. She knew her wish had been granted as she witnessed Flonne fling open the wooden door.

"Heh. Why hello there skank! You ready to leave?" Flonne smiled. She had managed to remove the maid's shirt and put her outfit back on before entering the room. "Hah your hilarious you crazy fuck! Now seriously I need to leave. I'm going to be late." Starlight said to her. Flonne frowned for a second. "Did I just hear you say the "c" word? Does the little skank need another lesson?" She bent down and spread Starlight's leg's. Starlight gasped and shook her head quickly. "Oh no no! im fine! Just let me leave and I'll be out of you way!" She said with an insincere smile. Flonne grinned widely and said, "Sure! Let me untie you." Flonne twiddled with the rope that held the maid's feet together. "Heh. Stupid bitch isn't suspecting a thing." Flonne thought to herself as she finally managed to untie her rope.

Starlight tried to keep her legs together but Flonne instantly grabbed her white studded diamond dagger and forced Starlight's legs wide open. "Oh hell no!" She said. She would've kicked her, but with that knife in her hands, something told her that it'd be a stupid idea. "Hmmmm…" She rubbed her index finger up and down her pussy lips which were covered by her panties. "Such life and innocence inside you. Let me make this clear for ya hunny. You tell anyone what we did together and you see this knife?" She spun it with her index and middle finger in the air. "I'll immediately drag you in here and I'll jump right into strike 3. Understand?" Flonne threatened her as she ran her knife up and down her crotch. "Yes…" Starlight replied more focused on the dagger rubbing against her.

"Good!" Flonne replied as Starlight spun around. "My hands now." Flonne nodded and undid her wrist rope. After about half a minute Flonne took the rope off and Starlight instantly jumped up. "Yes! I'm free! Where's my shirt?" She said as she noticed her shirt was still gone. Flonne grinned and handed it to her. "Here you go. Now leave." She said bluntly. Starlight grabbed it and put her arms inside the sleeves. "I'll deal with you later." She said as she started buttoning it up. "Why is my shirt wet and sticky?" She thought to herself. Flonne simply nodded. "Looking forward to it." Starlight rolled her eyes and rushed out of her room. Flonne got up and sighed. "Heh, good luck Starlight… Laharl will be mine yet. You just wait my little maid…" She thought to herself as left her room herself to find Etna and tell her about her torture.

Laharl had his head in his hands. He hadn't moved since Flonne's assault. He was simply too ashamed to do so. He wasn't even hateful to her! "I didn't… I didn't even… I didn't even do anything to her…" Laharl mumbled to himself. A single tear dropped from his cheek and onto his hands. He felt lower than a rock. His vassals have raped him along with his dream woman. And he never knew why. "I…have to get them out of here. I can't have rapists in my castle. They need to leave." He thought to himself. But he had no way of doing so. It was 3 to 1. "Why?...WHY AM I NOT STRONG?" He yelled aloud. He was the overlord for fuck's sake! "Well next time it happens I'll do anything I can to prevent it!" He said to himself. "Laharl!" He could hear Starlight calling from the other side of his doors. "Oh shit!" He jumped out of his seat. "Shit shit I gotta hide… I don't have time to run to my room." He thought to himself. He turned to his throne and sighed. "Ok ok I'll give it a shot."

Starlight bust into the gigantic room and stopped. "Laharl? I missed ya hun! Where are ya?" She called aloud. She could've sworn that she heard his voice earlier. Laharl watched her pass by him. "Holy shit it worked!" After saying so he silently cursed at himself. He accidently said it too loud. Starlight whirled around and spotted him. "Ahah! Hey Laharl!" She said with a generous smile on her face. Laharl back up as she approached him. "H-H-Hey S-S-Starlight." He stuttered like hell. She raised an eyebrow as she stepped towards him. "Huh? Why are you backing up hun?"She asked. Laharl felt beads of sweat falling down his forehead. He was getting more terrified by the minute. "O-oh no r-r-reason Starlight! I'm just being random!" He said with a nervous smile.

"Heh Laharl…" She cooed as she laughed slightly. Laharl continued waking up. "Y-yes Star?" He made a mistake and backed up into a round pillar. She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed in on his face. "I love you." She winked and as she continued holding him there. Laharl was visibly shaking and she noticed he had a scared look in his eyes. "l-l-l-Love you too h-h-hun…" It was hard to control his heavy stuttering. "What's the matter Laharl?" She asked. Her whole body was shaking from his doing so. "N-N-N-Nothing S-star…" He turned his head away as she got closer to him. "Ya sure? I got something especially planned for us tonight…" She whispered seductively in his ear.

Laharl lost it at this point and broke away from her grasp. "Rapist! Why? Why would you do that to me? I didn't do shit to you!" He yelled. "You! I loved you just like you loved me! Why would you do this?" He asked with sorrow in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Laharl I'd never do that to you! I love you too mu-." Laharl immediately cut her off. "Don't lie! I know you did! I said no and begged you! But you still did! Just leave me alone!" He brushed past her and proceeded out of the throne room. "Laharl wait! I didn't-." He interrupted again.

"Leave me alone damn it!" And with that he exited the room. Starlight just stood there with tears forming in her eyes fast. "I… I didn't…" She mumbled before tears started flowing down her cheeks quickly. She started sobbing and ran back to her room with her head buried in her hands. Etna stepped to the side as she watched the maid run by. "Oh my god. What did Flonne do?" She asked herself. "I didn't do anything to her right now ms. Etna." Etna jumped up at the voice before she turned around to Flonne. "Oh hey there Flonne! Nice attire! Speaking of which what'd you do to her?" Etna asked. Flonne ginned as she told her the whole story. From sleeping with him in the hospital room to her raping Starlight. "Holy shizz Flonne! That's evil! I like it!" Etna had a grin on her face as well.

"My plan is almost complete Etna! Soon when Starlight is out of the picture Laharl will be mine! Mine to hold, love and rape constantly! Hahaha!" Flonne laughed evilly after she said this. Etna laughed nervously herself and said, "Heh! Wow Flonne you're way too evil!" Flonne glared at her. "What you wanna try me too?" Etna rubbed the back of her head and shook it. "No! no no no I'm fine Flonne! You just keep up with your evil plan and I'll watch!" She said. Flonne wrapped her arm around her neck and smiled. "That's a shame. I'd love another helped that would make things easier!" She whispered the last word into her ear and ran her devil tail up and down Etna's legs.

"Not so fast there Flonne! I'm much too busy! Who'd watch the prinnies? And speaking of which… Why'd you tell the prinnies I'd double their salaries? I need money too Flonne!" Etna said with aggravation in her voice. "Because I needed that skank Etna! You know that!" Flonne argued. "Whatever! You're on your own!" Etna said before starting to leave. "Please Etna! If you don't I'll hug you to death!" Etna stopped in her tracks as well as Flonne. "Pshhh Flonne you're not gonna hug me to death. I know you too well for you to-." She got cut off as Flonne leapt towards her back and knocked her onto her stomach. "Hug attack! Feel the power of love on top of you!" Flonne shouted with her arms around Etna's chest. "Ah! Flonne get off of me damn it!" Etna struggled. For a skinny devil Flonne definitely knew how to hang on.

"No! Feel the power of love Etna!" Flonne said still managing to pin her down. Etna, with a bit of fancy footwork, managed to get onto her knees, But Flonne squeezed tighter causing her to fall back forward in a gasp. "Flonne damn it!" Etna yelled. "Etna damn it!" Flonne called back mocking her. "Get off!" Etna yelled again trying to un-pry her arms. "Not until you promise to help me!" Flonne replied. "No! Get off! I swear to god Flonne when I get up…" Etna threatened. "No! The power of love compels you damn it!" Flonne said burying her head into Etna's neck. "Flonne! I will kick your ass if you don't get up!" Etna said managing to grab a banister above her head.

"I don't wanna!" Flonne said still smiling to herself. She was enjoying their little game. "You are gonna Damnit!" Etna finally managed to stand up and off the floor. The problem was that Flonne had her legs wrapped around her stomach and her arms around her neck. "Jesus Christ! Finally! Flonne! Off now!" Etna could feel her back cracking from the devil's weight. "Then you better help me! Lest the power of love break yo motherfuckin back!" Flonne growled as Etna attempted to hit her in the face. "Enough!" Etna said as she turned around and stumbled backwards to the wall and slammed into it. "How you like that? Etna said before walking forward and quickly fell backwards towards it.

"I'm not letting go!" Flonne said in a bit of a daze. She had spirals in both of her eyes. "Argh!" Etna yelled in frustration as she slammed her back back into the wall. This time she didn't step forward. "Let go and you'll go free." Etna said still holding her against the wall. "I'm not!" Flonne replied with her voice suppressed. Because her chest and stomach were being crushed by Etna's back and wall, she had trouble breathing. Etna had enough of this and submitted. "God damn you devil ok ok! I'll help you! Now off!" Etna said pulling away from the wall. "Yay!" Flonne said as she removed her arms and stepped down onto the floor. "Oh my god." Etna leaned her back inwards and placed the palms of her hands on it. She gasped when she felt her back crack then it turned into a long moan. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" Etna asked relieved that her back was feeling better. "Heh. Not yet." Flonne smiled as Etna went wide-eyed. "Now listen. Laharl should be back in his room soon. And Starlight should be back in her own due to the fight. If you can coax her out of there and get her to go back into Laharl's room then we'd have them both in the same room. Then I'll finally be able to get rid of that skank and he'll be all mine! Hahaha!" Flonne laughed.

Etna sighed and shrugged. "Not the best idea I've heard…" Flonne glared at her and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? How is this not a good plan?" Etna sighed for the hundredth time. "It's so cliché. We need to do something else…seriously." Etna said. Flonne shook her head. "Who gives a shit about being cliché? This isn't a game Etna!" Flonne grabbed the vassal's shoulders and got in her face. "Its life and death damn it!" She shook her back and forth. "Stop it!" Etna said before pushing the devil away from her. "Look its whatever. If we had them in the same room how is that gonna help you?" Etna asked skeptically. "Because I can kill Laharl's girl in front of his eyes! It'll kill him on the inside! It's fool proof Etna!" Flonne boasted. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh though?" She asked. "Harsh?" Flonne responded as she closed in on her. "Harsh? You call that harsh?" She picked up Etna by the front of her shirt. "That's nowhere near harsh! Harsh is putting someone down constantly! Harsh is slapping someone for no god damn reason! Harsh is betraying you and loving someone else! I know! I suffered! I'm doing him a favor! He needs ME! He WANTS me! Without me he's NOTHING! Nothing Damnit!" Flonne raged. Flonne dropped the vassal and Etna stepped back.

"Wow Flonne… didn't know you felt this way…. There has to be another way to settle this…" Etna started. Flonne shook her head. "No. Are you with me or against me?" Her devil tail whipped back and forth. "I'm sorry Flonne. I may have been mean to him before but not this much. You are going to have to do this on your own." Etna replied. Flonne glared and brushed past her. "Fine! Fuck you too!" She faded from view. Etna grabbed her necklace and sighed. "Flonne… you're making a huge mistake…"

(chapter 11…Read and review!)


	12. Chapter 12

An Angel's Dark side

Chapter 12: Knowing

Laharl slammed his door shut and closed his eyes. He had told Starlight off severely after she tried to "Plan" something for him. He had had enough after he no longer trusted her. He had planned to stay as far away from her as possible. "The nerve of her! Rape me then come in here thinking everything is happy happy!" He thought to himself. "Who needs love anyway? It's good for nothing that's what!" He sighed and tried to calm down. He walked away from the door for 3 seconds then heard a knock on his door. "Prince! Let me in!" Laharl immediately recognized Etna's voice and locked it. "What do you want?" He asked reassured that his door was locked. "Damn you prince! Open the god damn door!" She shouted pounding on his door with her fists. "No! Stay out!" He said knowing there was no way into his room if it was locked. "I'm not kidding Laharl!" Etna shouted. He knew she was serious when she used his real name. "Make me!" He said laughing. He heard Etna growl and another rather loud knock reverberated throughout his room. It was probably her trying to kick it down. "Prince I swear to god when I get in there…" He heard Etna start. "You'll what? Rape me?" The prince retorted cockily.

Etna stopped and growled lightly. She had to warn the prince! But with that attitude he'd never listen. She had to go back to her old ways…but in a different manner. She snapped her fingers and immediately a single prinny scrambled up to her. "Master Etna? You wanted to see me dood?" He was about 5 feet away from her. She put on a fake smile and bent down to him. "Yes you cute little prinny come here!" A water drop seeped down the side of his head. "Uhhh dood?" He asked. "Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Get over here!" The prinny yelped and got right up beside her. "Here dood!" Laharl heard a grunt from Etna and another yelp from the prinny. "Ah! Master Etna! Put me down dood!" Etna held him up by his little legs and held him above her head. "Shush!" She stepped back with the prinny in her hands. "God you're fucking heavy." Etna said out of breath as she prepared to throw the helpless prinny. "Oh god Master Etna! Don't throw me dood!" That was the last thing he said before Etna heaved him at the door.

Laharl shielded his eyes as the prinny exploded causing the door to explode into different pieces. Etna as well shielded her eyes as the way into Laharl's room blasted open. She walked inside with a grin on her face. Laharl immediately backed away from the intruding vassal. "G-go A-away E-Etna!" Laharl stuttered as his vassal closed in on him. "Damn you prince I warned you." She said in a menacing voice. "P-please don't kill- Wha!" He stumbled backwards over the corner of his coffin and fell onto his red carpet. Etna shook her head and stood over him. "I'm sorry mistress I had a moment! Don't kill me!" He shielded his eyes again. She sighed and bent down. She flung her right leg over her side and straddled his stomach leaning down so that her face was inches above his. "I told you to open your door. And you didn't. I told you to obey your Mistress. Understand?" She said in a calm manner. "Y-yes Mistress." He said still nervous. He feared her unusual calm voice.

"Sorry Laharl you have to learn to not disobey me. Now sit here and your treatment will fly by ok?" He was surprised she wasn't fussing or yelling at him. She was saying all this in a calm manner, so calm that it scared him more than if she was violent. "But while I do this you need to realize that when I ask, or rather tell, you do it ok?" Laharl nodded rapidly. "O-ok E-Etna.." He replied. She was up to something! No one is that calm in a rape! Every time she and Flonne did this they were violent! Why wasn't she now? "Good." Was all she said as she pinned his wrists down gently and began assaulting his neck with gentle kisses. He was surprised that they weren't aggressive either. "Etna?" He asked shivering. He was supposed to be tough and endure this, but she has NEVER been calm during this. He knew that she was planning something…

"Yes prince?" She asked softly in his right ear. He shuddered violently as he heard her bitter sweet voice. He was too spooked to answer as he felt her fangs touch his skin. He was expecting her to break his skin and draw blood. He shut his eyes for the incoming pain…but…there was none. She was lightly running her fangs up over his neck getting a slight taste from him. "E-Etna? W-what are you doing Mistress?" He asked as she leaned up and lowered her head so that their noses were touching. "Enjoy this my lord, I won't hurt you." She said in a seductive voice. This was too much for him and he shut his eyes at the thought. She tsked and licked his cheek. "Open your eyes Laharl." She stated still managing to keep her calm voice.

He sighed and opened them. As soon as he did she smiled and took his lips into a light kiss. His first instinct, however, was to fight back, but… She wasn't aggressive; she didn't press hard into him or dig her nails into him as she did so. He also noted that her lips tasted like honey... He savored the flavor and kissed back. She slightly moaned and Laharl swallowed it as he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. She felt herself getting warmer between her legs and pulled up from the kiss. She removed the bra covering her breasts and placed her hands on the carpet next to his neck. "Play with them for me Laharl…" She said and winked at him. He simply stared up at them. She wasn't flat chested as much as he thought…. But neither was Starlight…

"Cmon Laharl please…" She said in such a sweet voice that he wanted to thrash about. She had never said please. NEVER! "Yes mistress." He reached up and groped both of them in his hands. He heard a slight moan escape her lips as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. "Oh Laharl…Please don't tease me… suck on them…" She moaned. He complied as he took her right nipple into his mouth and ran circles around it with his tongue. "Oh Laharl… Oh my…" She moaned softly as she felt him close his lips around it. He sucked softly on it without much force. He was so confused right now, she has never been nice to him in his life and now here she was forcing him….without forcing him… He wanted to just push her off and run away. However that'd initiate a chase scene… and if she caught him…. He shuddered, he didn't wanna think about it.

"Oh Laharl…Hmmm…" She moaned as she tilted her head back. She leaned up and dipped a finger beneath her skirt. She rubbed her pussy through her panties in front of him. "Do this for me prince…" She said as she took his hand and rubbed her pussy again with his finger. "Feels good don't it Laharl?" She cooed. He nodded silently and rubbed her through her panties. He had to admit…she did feel warm. And he wasn't being forced either. "E-Etna?" He said as Etna stood up and away from his hand. "Hold on Laharl…" He slid her panties off and put them in a pile next to her bra. She sighed and straddled his stomach again, fully exposed and naked.

"Finger me Laharl…" She sighed as she picked his hand up and led them to her pussy. "Um…..E-Etna….W-What…" He stuttered as she placed his hand beneath it. "Do it…" She nodded for him to go. Nervously he dipped his finger halfway into her pussy and a slow, drawn out, moan escaped her. "Deeper Laharl…" She moaned as she felt him slide his finger all the way into her. He shuddered at the feeling. With his hands however this was an entirely different feeling than what he felt earlier. "Egh…" He groaned to himself. The heat from her was nearly burning his hand. "Another finger Laharl…" She moaned as Laharl dug his index finger in and out of her. He complied and slid his middle finger inside of her. She moaned louder and squeezed her hip bones together. Laharl felt her insides squeeze tighter around them and made it harder for him to finger her. "Faster Laharl…" She moaned because he was going at a rather slow rate. He nodded and, using his left hand to hang onto her waist, pushed in deeper in her pussy and pulled out quicker.

He couldn't believe he was complying with this. She was here raping him and he was going along with it! Maybe it was the bitter sweet voice she had which was messing with him.. "God Laharl….you sure do know how to work your fingers…" She moaned as she herself started rubbing her clit. She shivered at first from the touch and then a moan followed afterwards. She ran her fingers around and up and down it. "Damn it Laharl…I'm so close…" She moaned as she felt herself tighten more around his fingers. He had a tougher time moving inside her even though the juices were cascading down

"Hmm…I'm gonna…" Her moan increased in volume as she threw her head back. Laharl felt the juices flow out of her like a river now and all over his fingers and hand. Etna let out a low sigh and snapped out of her reverie. "Hmmm how do I taste Laharl?" She moaned as she noticed that he tried wiping his hand off. "Don't wipe it off… I want you to know how I taste." Laharl sighed and sucked on the last section of his index finger. "Wow, she tastes pretty good." He sucked on both of his fingers until the last of her flavor was gone. When he turned his attention back up to her he noticed that her pussy was sitting directly above him.

"You know what comes next don't you?" She said in her sweet voice. He shut his eyes, nodded then asked, "N-no Etna…P-please don't… I learned my lesson…I truly have.." He begged knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Etna nodded and came down a little so that his dick slightly penetrated her lips. "I know Laharl… I know." Her sweet voice remained. "But I'm trying to get my point across. Now when I do this I want you to remember…who's your mistress?" She asked. "You are Mistress Etna…" He said. He was shaking from the sensation his dick was receiving. "Good." Was all she said before slowly and gently coming down on him.

Laharl gritted his teeth as Etna slowly came down on him. The warm and weird sensation of her pussy came rushing back. "Hmm…god Laharl…you're bigger than before…" She moaned as she placed her hands on his shoulder. Laharl nodded and gasped through his teeth as she bounced up and down on him slowly. Damnit why was she teasing him and torturing him like this? "Etna? P-Please get off…" He said weakly through slight groans. "I can't Laharl. You need to learn your lesson." She said while moaning deeply. "Laharl… oh my…" She said as she met his lips in a kiss.

Laharl felt her soft lips on his and kissed back. He had no choice; if he pissed her off she could easily kill him on the spot. She pulled up and grabbed his shoulders. "Ready for something new prince?" She asked softly. He nodded hoping that this new act would mean she get up. "Good." She grabbed him and pulled him up so that he was on his bum and her in his lap. "You're gonna love it." She leaned back with him still in her grip so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"Fuck me Laharl… Don't run…you'll regret it…" She somehow managed to threaten him with her sweet voice. "Ok mistress…" He grabbed her shoulders and fell slowly into her. "Hmm…so much better…" She moaned as he reentered her. He buried himself inside her and pulled back out. He pushed back in with a slow gentle pace and looked down at her. "You look amazing my prince." She smiled up at him. He grinned uncomfortably as he sped up his thrusting pace by a small amount.

"Hmm… This is way sexier…with you on top…" She moaned as she placed her small hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes in shame when she did. "Why am I willingly doing this? I mean… Starlight raped him….and here Etna was comforting, or at least trying to comfort, him. Maybe she was the one for him… "Faster Laharl…" She moaned. At that point Laharl thought, "Ya know what? Maybe this wouldn't be a bad time too…She certainly wasn't as violent as Flonne…" He looked back down at her and smiled. "Ok." He grabbed her waist and thrusted deeper inside her burying himself in her pussy.

"Oh God Laharl! Etna herself gasped at the sudden quick sensation. "I just wanna please my mistress." He said between groans. She went wide eyed but never questioned it. "Good boy." She rubbed the top of his head as she felt him thrust faster into her. "I knew you'd see it my way..." She moaned as she moved her arms and hands so that they were gripping his back. "Oh god…. Harder Laharl…" She moaned as he fulfilled her need. Using his hands for support, he rushed harder into her causing her to bounce up and down herself. "Oh fucking god!" She moaned aloud as waves of ecstasy rippled throughout her body.

"Etna…. It's time.." He groaned as he sped up as fast as his body would allow. Her moans turned to low shrieks as he did so. "Cum.. in me!" She said aloud. He felt her tightening around his member as pre-cum flowed out. "Etna…!" He shouted as he thrust one more time and rested deep in her. She felt his cum flow deep into her like a jet stream. She lied there as his cum flowed deep in her… "Laharl….simply…." Laharl cut her off. "Amazing?" She grinned and lied there still breathing deeply.

Flonne however, wasn't pleased. Or however was pleased because as soon as Etna finished her sentence Flonne came in with Starlight beside her. "I don't believe this! Fucking again!" Starlight yelled at the couple. Laharl quickly pulled out of the vassal and pulled his shorts back up. "You raped me! I had every fucking right to do so!" He yelled. "Laharl! for the last time I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!" She told him the story from Flonne raping her to her freeing her from her closet.

Laharl stood there with his mouth agape. He was in a trance because he didn't see Etna get up and regain her own posture. "I can't believe you Flonne…" Starlight ran up to him and hugged him. "Laharl! I love you too much to hurt you! Please believe me!" She looked into his eyes. "Starlight…. I can't believe I didn't trust you…. I love you too…" He stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe he distrusted her… He was a fool…

Flonne came up beside them and slapped them both on their back. "Well! My plan is going to work after all!" She chuckled with a delightful grin on her face. Laharl growled and faced the deranged devil. "You're fucking mad! Mad in the head you devil! I'm going to kill…" Laharl grabbed the side of his head and faced her again. "I'm going to kill…." He felt a huge migraine and released his vision was fading

"Laharl! What is wrong with us…?" She trailed off and sat down on the floor. Laharl looked over his shoulder and noticed Starlight was sitting. "Starlight!" He leaned down trying not to fall. "Are you ok? I feel…." Laharl never finished. Because at that last word he fell onto his side and an overwhelming blackness met him.

Etna gasped and noticed the two were knocked out cold on his floor. "Flonne? What did you do to them?" Flonne flashed her a fake smile. "When I patted their backs I put a green chemical on them that'll knock out a succubus in a second!" She boasted. "You are mad Flonne! I totally agree with them!" Flonne laughed again and grabbed their hands.

"You saw nothing understand? You saw what I'm capable of… You mess with me and a quick death will await you." Etna scoffed and folded her arms. Flonne definitely wasn't going to threaten her like that and get away with it. "At least….At least tell me what you are going to do…" Etna pleaded. Flonne sighed and dropped the two limp bodies. "With these 2 energies drained, I'll combine the true power of love and convert it to raw power. And with that raw power I'LL be the new overlord! HAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally. Etna gasped and squinted at her. "You aren't gonna get away with this you crazy bitch." She stormed out of the room and into the hall.

Flonne shrugged and proceeded to grab the two. Her plan was almost complete…With this one final step the overlord title will be hers! She could almost taste it… "Overlord Flonne!" She told herself. "This time there is no escape for you Laharl… You will be dead by the time I'm finished with you…" She thought to herself as she managed to drag them out of the door.

(Chapter 12! R and R!)


	13. Chapter 13

An Angel's Dark side

Chapter 13: Consequences and Actions

(hey guys! Here's chapter 13! Oh and if you get the reference to another certain game in the beginning then you get a cookie!)

Etna sat in her room with her head in her hands. She had to come up with a plan to save Laharl. He could've been there to help her…If he didn't get knocked out cold… "I only got a few more hours left to save Laharl and Star… There has to be a god damn hint somewhere!" She pounded her fist into her desk and stood up. She heard that Flonne had decided that she was going to sap both of their energy and use it to achieve the overlord title. Etna couldn't rush in by herself, since their last meeting the devil had gotten even stronger and had overwhelmed her. She needed a plan… A strategy… anything to help her save them. Time was running out and without that simple thing….Laharl and Starlight would die. She couldn't let that happen.

"It's probably staring at me right in the face. These kids are gonna die, and I'm going around in circles!" She yelled at herself as she rubbed her forehead. If only she could've thought of a plan…They were gonna die for god's sake! For a vassal who was supposed to be evil she had to do a good deed and save them. She had been the overlord's vassal for a while, and to see him die wouldn't be good at all. Not to be a good person… But to prevent Flonne from getting it. Maybe she wanted the power instead… Nonetheless she had to save them. She must've been insane, but she needed that plan fast, and nothing, not even a bubble, came to mind.

Flonne seemed to know her timing well, because as soon as Etna sat back down Flonne walked in and shut the door behind her. "Well Etna, sorry I had to do that back there but, hey! All evil doers do evil sometime…" She chuckled. "I mainly just wanted to stop by so that you could see your soon to be overlord!" She boasted with an evil smile. Etna stood up and walked up to her. "You're not gonna be the overlord! You aren't getting away with this…" Etna said to her face. "Why not? Why not? I have them both in my possession. You can't and won't save them. I will be the new overlord and you won't stop me. But you know what?" Flonne paused then replied with, "Help me out why don't you? We'll share the power. 70-30 with 70 being mine of course." Flonne held her hand out. "I won't kill you if you join me. Be MY vassal Etna…we can change this netherworld in our favor. We can go on and rule even Celestia and the human world!"

Etna pondered this for a second. What IF they did rule? What if they did rule for all? Overlords Etna and Flonne… That did sound cool….what'd she say? 70-30? Hell no that's a little too low for her. "Sorry Flonne no. I won't join you. I will stop you no matter what. You just wait, I'll stop your plan for good." Etna retaliated. Flonne laughed and nodded, "You had your chance Etna. Oh well. Try and stop me and the last person you'll ever see is me." She turned around and walked out of her room slamming the door behind her.

Etna threw her hands in the air before grabbing her forehead with them. A major headache attacked her as she lowered her head and buried it in the desk. "Damn it!" She yelled as it faded in 3 seconds. "I have the plan… It's somewhere in my head I just have to find it…Find it before it's too late!" She reassured herself. Time was running out and she knew she had to think really, really hard if she wanted to succeed. The only problem was that almost nothing was flowing through at the moment. Her hope was rapidly decreasing as she stood up in aggravation.

"Argh! I can't find it!" She kicked her chair over and walked out of her room in desperation. "What am I gonna do…?" She mumbled to herself as she walked out of her room with her head drooping. Maybe if she went for a walk she'll eventually think of something…

Flonne hummed to herself as she picked up her staff from her dresser. "Flonne! Let us down dang it!" Laharl called from above. Starlight and he were tied together with blue fluorescent rope about 2 inches thick. They were hanging above a huge red pot with bubbling black liquid in it. Flonne especially remembered to bind his hands together so…No overlord's wraith. "Hmmm nope. Should've thought about that before getting that red haired vassal of yours." She said full of pep. She held her staff in both of her hands and skipped to the pot itself. "Laharl what are we gonna do?" Starlight whimpered. "Hold on Star… all we can do is wait." Laharl replied.

"Laharl you really disappoint me ya know." Flonne looked back up at him and flashed him a frown. "And to think, all of this could've been avoided if you complied fully. You chose to defy me so this is your fate. If you have agreed to me fully you'd be my vassal and you'd be living happier than what you are now. Well now I'll be the new overlord and you…Heh…You won't be around to see it now will you? Hehe." She giggled as she gazed into the pot. "You raped me! I didn't do crap to you! You're just a person who needs to hurt people to make yourself feel better!" Laharl responded. Flonne tsked and responded with, "Your loss. You were supposed to love ME! I'm the fallen angel for god's sake! I'm the fallen angel for god's sake! I'm the cute one! She's dirt!" She pointed to Starlight. "Which is why he chose me over you right?" She said.

Flonne growled and retaliated with, "Screw you! He loves me! You're just a pawn! And as for you Laharl…" She returned her attention to the prince." I'll let you go IF you proclaim your love to me! Then after you do…" She pointed down her stomach. "You "Thank" me for my mercy! Now say you love me!" Flonne said. Laharl gasped and let out a low growl. "YOU! I will-." Starlight cut him off. "Laharl wait…I know you love me, and I love you too…But give her what she wants ok? We may get out of this if you do…" Starlight pleaded with him.

Laharl looked into her eyes. "Starlight…are you sure?" He asked her full of concern. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Im sure hun." She used that nickname again. He sighed and returned his attention to Flonne. "Ok… I love you Flonne." He said with little sincerity. She scoffed and pressed a red button on her wall. Laharl and Starlight both yelped as they sank a little closer to the black liquid. "I know you weren't sincere. Strike one." She explained. Laharl felt the heat rising from the pot and hit his shoes. "Oh I love you so much Flonne! You are an incredible devil!" Laharl said trying to sound enthusiastic as possible. Flonne shook her head and pressed the button again.

This time the rope only dropped them so much as to let the liquid touch the soles of their shoes. "Oh my god!" Starlight yelled as she could feel the bottom of her shoe melting. "One. More. Chance. Then you are going in the drink." Flonne threatened. Laharl tried to keep his legs up in the air and away from the black liquid. "I love you so much that I wanna make love to you right now!" Laharl yelled. Starlight kept her mouth shut as a wave of silence swooped over the room.

"Hmm… Really? Prove it." Flonne, using some kind of mittens, pushed the pot away so that it was below just Starlight. "What do you mean prove it? I'm tied up here!" He exclaimed. Flonne rolled her eyes and pressed a blue button on a remote. Instantly Laharl felt the rope around him disappear and felt himself falling to the floor. "Whoa!" He yelled as his face planted on the floor.

"Jesus Christ…" He mumbled as he looked up and saw Flonne looking down at him. "You are going to lay me down and fuck me. Right here right now in front of her!" She pointed up to Starlight, who was still wide-eyed from Laharl's words. "If you don't, I'll kill your friend then you." She said as he began to stand up. "But hey! It'll be easy since you don't love her anymore!" She exclaimed as she walked up to the young boy. "Right here right now." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He nodded and looked up at her. "Holy crap she's tall." He thought to himself. He was around 5.6 and she was about 6.2. "Really right now?" Laharl asked again.

She sighed and stared down at him with a glare. "Yes, unless you want your friend to die a slow, painful death. You see I can control how fast the rope drops her. And I can make it so slow that she'll be begging for death to envelope her." She said as a slow menacing smile spread across her face. "So go ahead, cross me. I'm asking, better yet begging, you to do so." She warned. Something in the look in her eyes told him that doing so would be disastrous.

"S-So if I screw you then you'll let us go?" he asked smelling the strong perfume on the fallen angel. "No. I'll let YOU go. That trash'll stay here." She responded. Laharl started to pull away slightly, but Flonne's grip held him there. "What?" Laharl started to say in a low tone. "You don't need her Laharl. You love me. Not her." Flonne said. She looked directly down at him and met his gaze. "B-But wait a minute…" Laharl tried to control his stuttering in front of his woman. "Don't start Laharl. I will kill you both without hesitation. Now lay me down." Flonne said squeezing his shoulders harder. He looked up at his queen who was flashing him a teary eyed look. "Just do it hun, at least you'll be safe." A tear fell down her cheeks and into the liquid below.

Laharl simply looked back down at the floor then back up at Flonne. He had never felt so ashamed. "Ok, I'll comply." He replied to her.

Etna bolted into her room with a sparkle in her eyes. "That's it! Why would I ever forget my usurper spear?" She pulled out a three pronged spear. "If I can't persuade her than I'll force her!" She pulled out her prinny whistle and blew it. About 4 seconds later a loud pattering of prinny feet could be heard throughout the castle as about 20 prinnies scrambled into the room. They squeezed themselves in there and all stood in a military saluting pose.

"You rang dood?" They all said in unison. Etna gazed down at her sophisticated army and smiled. "Alright guys, I have the most important mission for you guys. Today Flonne is going to realize she can't come in here and cause chaos. If she wants a fight then she'll get one!" She boasted as the prinnies remained quiet. Eventually one prinny up front then said, "Ah! No way dood! We can't cross master Flonne! She'll kill us!" They all joined in on the last sentence. Then the lone prinny followed up with, "She said if we got in her way she'll make prinny stew!" They all shook their head at Etna's request.

"Um excuse me? You serve me! If I tell you to do something then you do it!" Etna threatened. "You don't scare us dood! Flonne is way scarier than you! Bye!" Then all at once they squeezed back out of the room at the same speed that they came inside it.

Etna sighed and stood there dumbfounded. "My god…she stole my army too! I'm going to fucking kill her! My god… and the prinnies too!" She kicked the ground below her and picked up her spear. "Well if I don't have an army I'll have to rely on faith…" She breathed deeply and proceeded out of the room.

Flonne lied there on top of the prince and pretended to stare into his eyes. "Gee Laharl you have such cute eyes!" Flonne said aloud trying to irritate Starlight. "Yea! They shine like a brilliant ruby." She cooed. Starlight rolled her eyes and tried to block out her voice. "Ugh, the nerve of her!" She thought to herself. She watched the couple and noticed that Flonne had gone from looking down at the prince to kissing his neck softly. She noticed that Laharl was wincing from her touch and shivering slightly. She sighed as Laharl and her eyes met in an unwanted position. Laharl's eyes seemed to be pleading with her saying, "I'm sorry, I still love you..." over and over again. She nodded and tried to smile. "I know hun, but your safe and that's all that matters." She mouthed. Laharl stayed silent and replied silently with, "I promise we will get out of this. I promise not to let her hurt you." Starlight smiled as another tear seeped down her cheek.

Flonne however, was suspecting something… She pulled away from him and stood straight up so that Laharl was like a small midget to her. "You are talking to her aren't you?" She said in a menacing tone. Laharl gulped and rubbed the back of his head. "Absolutely not!" He said. She didn't believe him one bit unfortunately. "I won't tolerate liars." And with that, she swooped down and slightly penetrated the skin on his neck with her fangs.

"Ahh!" Laharl gasped at the sudden pain. He stifled it as best as he can so that he wouldn't cry out in front of his woman. "Laharl!" Starlight shouted from the ceiling. She felt so bad that she had to stay there while Laharl took most of the pain. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" Flonne mumbled as she bit deeper into him. Laharl screamed out again as he felt all 4 of Flonne's fangs dig into him. "Shut up!" Flonne said. She lapped up the blood that started trickling down his shoulder. "Laharl I'm so sorry!" Starlight cried out to him.

"Excuse me?" Flonne bit even deeper into him. She could tell that both sets of her fangs were about to touch. The taste of his blood and skin was pure ecstasy for her. She moaned into his neck as Laharl shouted even louder. He couldn't help it, it hurt so much. He was in total embarrassment. From Flonne doing this to him to screaming out like a common wuss in front of his girl. He felt lower than a dog. "Scream my name!" Flonne mumbled into his neck. Laharl tried pushing her off, but with the way she had her teeth in him it wasn't easy.

"Ahh! Flonne stop!" Laharl cried out. Flonne growled, which was muffled from his skin, and bit deeper. "That's not my name!" She shouted the tips of her fangs were touching each other. "AHH! Mistress Flonne stop!" He screamed. Dark rivers of blood flowed from his bite wounds and onto the floor. The other half Flonne licked up.

"Thank you. Not hard was it?" She pulled out of him and backed up. She still had blood and pieces of his skin in her mouth. She swallowed all of it making sure to lick the blood off her fangs. She sighed and smiled from the taste, which was divine. Laharl however wasn't in the same state. She had gotten off but… His neck was hurting something fierce.

"G-Get someone! For god sakes!" He screamed as he ran his hands over his punctures. She had left 4 good piercings on the right side of his neck, which stung like crazy. Starlight was screaming and crying from above almost in tune with his. Just the sight of her man drove her up the wall. "Laharl I'm so sorry!" She said in between sobs. Flonne pushed him onto his side on her floor and pressed her foot on his stomach. "I've had enough of this screaming and crying! You want her so bad? Then fine! You die first!" Laharl struggled against her but, it did little good. The bite wound inflicted on him froze him… He knew she had a certain medicine flavor on her when she kissed him…what was it?

Suddenly Laharl and Starlight heard the door crack, and then Etna barged in with a spear. "Flonne enough! Let these kids go!" Flonne lifted her foot off of Laharl's stomach and faced the intruder. "Ah! What a pleasant surprise!" She giggled and walked up to her. "What do you want?" She asked her. "You know darn well what I want." Laharl leaned up and heard the two arguing about something. He had a constant sharp pain in his stomach that prevented him from getting up. Although that didn't stop him. He looked up at Starlight and placed a finger on his lips. Starlight was about to cry when, She noticed him shushing. She nodded and watched the two argue.

"You aren't having them." Flonne said. "How much you wanna bet?" Etna responded back. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Flonne kneeled down. "Enough!" She rammed into Etna and shoved her against the wall. Etna gasped at the impact and picked up her spear. "Bring it!" She shoved her back with it and raised it up about to impale her. Flonne ducked to the side as Etna brought the spear down. She grabbed the spear and attempted to pull it away. Etna noticed this and held it in her grasp.

Laharl listened to the sounds of struggle and he turned to the pot. "Wait… I have to knock that thing down!" He crawled up to it and turned around so that his feet were against it. Starlight looked down at him. "Hun what are you doing?" Laharl looked up at her and held the finger against his lips again. Starlight glared at him and sighed. "He better not hurt himself then what he already is." She thought to herself. Laharl counted to three then gave the pot a big kick. His foot collided with the metal as it leaned over a little bit.

"Again…" He told himself as he counted to three and gave it another kick. The results were in his favor as the pot leaned away from him and spilled all over Flonne's carpet and floor. Starlight gasped at the sound of the BANG! The pot made. The whole room fell silent as the liquid seeped towards the wall and started sizzling. Flonne screamed and shoved Etna away from her. "MY POT! You jerk!" She grabbed Etna and shoved her against the wall. "I've had enough of your games!" And with that, she shoved the white studded dagger she had clipped on the back of her and impaled it deep into the red headed vassal's stomach,

"Oh!" Etna gasped and shouted at the sudden force. Flonne pushed her up harder against the wall. But what she didn't know was that as soon as she did she made Etna press a black button on the wall. As Etna collapsed on her stomach, Starlight fell from her rope prison. "Laharl!" Starlight whispered as she ran and hugged the young overlord. Laharl quickly hugged her and glanced at Etna, who was still on her stomach.

"Starlight run now! I'm not kidding get out of here!" Laharl said to her. Starlight gasped and shook her head furiously. "What? Now way! I'm not leaving you Hun!" She replied back. Flonne stared at her red painted dagger and returned to the freed maid. "Just go now!" Laharl pointed to the door. Starlight nodded and wasted no time running out her eyes teared up at the thought of leaving her man behind.

Flonne gazed down at the young boy and smiled. "Hmph. You're pathetic. The poison worked well. When I kill her, I'm coming back and killing you!" She gave his stomach a powerful kick causing him to yelp in pain and grab his stomach. "I'll be back." She stormed out of the room shutting the door behind her. She wouldn't have a problem catching that young woman…After all…She had nowhere to run…

(chapter 13 guys! If you got the reference in the beginning that must mean you got a cookie! Comment and review if you got one! :D)


	14. Chapter 14: Ritual

An Angel's Dark Side

(Edit 1.1. Updated some words and changed some things. A very minor update)

Chapter 14: Ritual

Starlight looked around as she ran up to the gate keeper. The cleric looked down at her with a puzzled look. "Huh? Aren't you a maid? What do you need?" She asked her. Starlight grasped both her hands together and begged her, "Please! Take me anywhere! I don't have much time!" She turned around and noticed that Flonne was just coming through the main doors. "Please hurry!" She said. The cleric rubbed the back of her head. "I can take you outside, but I can't let you go anywhere else without the prince's authorization." Starlight's heart sank from her words and turned around again to see that Flonne was about 30 feet away slowly walking towards her. "Ok Ok! Take me outside!" She wasted no time and ran through the swirling vortex. The cleric stepped to the side as Flonne approached her.

"Where'd she go?" She asked in a sweet voice. The cleric shut her eyes and leaned back. "I can't reveal that. It's part of a privacy policy." She replied. Flonne, however, wasn't in the mood to persuade her. She held her staff up at the cleric's chest and pointed the glowing side of it at her. She watched the jewel encrusted in the staff go from a light red to a darker color. "Look I don't have time to play games. Tell me where she is or a very painful death awaits you." Flonne threatened. The cleric wasn't phased by her threats however, but to avoid confrontation she shrugged and said, "She went outside of the castle." Flonne smiled and nodded putting the staff back over her shoulders. "Thank you." Was all she said before walking past the cleric and into the vortex. The gatekeeper shut her eyes and smiled. "I love my job."

Flonne stepped outside and immediately felt a constant heat. She looked over the edge and noticed a huge lava lake under the castle. "Whoa, talk about protection." She said before regaining her posture. Starlight's head popped up from behind a rock just left of the door. She looked up at the castle and realized that not only did the castle have about a million floors, but she also noticed that Flonne was out here too with an angry expression. "Oh no…I'm gonna die…" She said trying to control herself under control. She noticed as soon as she walked outside that there was a huge bridge leading away from the castle and into a forest… but not only is it long, it was also a straight away. She'd be an easy target for the devil.

She quivered as she watched Flonne start walking towards the rock she was behind. Well not exactly towards it, but she seemed to be starting a clockwise circle around the huge castle, which seem to be like two football fields in diameter. "Hey whore! Come on out and I'll kill you quickly… you won't feel any pain at all…" Flonne mumbled. Starlight rolled her eyes and couldn't help but mutter, "Crazy idiot." She gasped and immediately covered her mouth. "Idiot! You should've been quiet! What's wrong with you?" Starlight mentally scolded herself. She uncovered her mouth when she heard Flonne start laughing out loud. "Haha! It's funny you say that!" She heard Flonne talk to herself. She really was crazy! She quickly got up in a running stance behind the rock.

Flonne turned towards the rock and yelled, "I'm not crazy!" She dashed towards the rock and looked down at the young maid. "Found you!" She raised the spear part of her staff high above her head. Starlight wasted little time and dashed towards the other direction of the castle as Flonne brought the staff down onto the ground. Starlight saw a dark glow of orange engulf her as she ran. "Shoot!" She yelled as she continued to run. "Get back here!" A loud voice boomed behind her. She turned her head around and saw that Flonne was chasing her, and she was gaining as well. "Oh don't worry my little girl; death will come for you soon." Flonne shouted. Starlight yelped and stopped. To the left of her were multiple rocks that surrounded the castle. To the right of her was the huge pit that lead to the lava pit. In front of her was a long metal walkway with a ladder that led down to another rock formation…that looked like a rectangle.

Starlight shrugged and continued onto the metal walkway with Flonne close behind. Flonne noticed where they were at and pulled her staff out in front of her. She steadied the jeweled end of it at the maid and shut her eyes to focus. A small light started forming at the tip of the staff. "Fire!" Flonne commanded as the small light of fire shot out from it like a gun. Starlight didn't have time to react, because as soon as she heard Flonne yell she felt a small burning sensation on the back of her leg. "AH!" Starlight yelled in pain as she fell to one knee. She felt the back of her leg burning and rubbed her hand against it. She winced from the pain, it was sharp but, only a little bit of blood seeped out. She turned around and noticed that were the spot that fire hit her, her wound and some of her surrounding skin was also slightly black. She whimpered as she started running at a slower pace.

She came up to the edge of the walkway. She looked down and noticed a stairway like stack of rocks that led down to a larger square formation of rocks near the bottom which was about 20 meters above the lava. "Perfect!" She mumbled sarcastically as she leaped onto the highest rock. Flonne quickly came up to the edge as Starlight got ready to leap down to the next one. Flonne steadied her staff again and the familiar light started shining. "Fire!" Starlight heard this and quickly leaped down onto the second rock. She knew that Flonne missed because she heard a loud BANG! behind her. Flonne dropped onto the first rock with ease and prepared to jump onto the second one.

Starlight fell onto the huge rock formation and stood up. Her left hand was covered in blood from when she placed her hand on her wound. Speaking of which, the pain hasn't subsided yet. "Really?" She yelled as she noticed something that she didn't see from above. This huge area wasn't flat, there seemed to be many random rocks everywhere, it seemed like a maze! She looked up and saw that Flonne was about to jump onto the 3rd rock. Starlight whimpered and entered the rocky maze.

Laharl woke up with an excruciating pain in his neck. He looked around and noticed that Flonne and Starlight were gone. "Oh god…At least Starlight escaped." She stumbled onto his legs and ran his hand over his bite wounds. He winced from the touch, but at least it stopped bleeding. He also remembered that Etna came in at one point or another to save them. "Etna?" He looked towards the west wall and noticed her on her stomach. "Wait…Flonne stabbed….Oh my god! Etna!" He remembered the fight before Starlight was freed. Immediately he ran over to her, who was still lying on her stomach. "Etna! Wake up!" Laharl shouted. He placed both of his hands on both sides of her waist and flipped her over onto her back.

"Etna? Etna wake up!" He noticed the rather large stab wound on her stomach and winced. He placed his right hand on her chest and waited for a pulse. Heck he didn't know how to perform C.P.R., he just need to know if she was alive. When he felt a weak heartbeat come from her he gasped and shook her again. "Oh my god, I have to get you to the infirmary!" He placed his left arm under her knees and his right arm just under her shoulders. He was about to lit her up when… He head a small yelp escape her lips.

"Etna? Are you ok? I'll get you some help ok?" Laharl said as he attempted to lift her again. It was difficult due to his wounds but, trying never hurt anything. "L-L-Laharl…" Etna said quietly. Laharl gasped and leaned down towards her. "Etna! Are you ok? Well course not you've been stabbed. Listen I'll get you to the-." Etna cut him off with a slow head shake and another small whimper. "N-No t-time…I-I'm sorry F-For raping Y-You Laharl…S-She had me U-Under her c-control…" She stopped. She exhaled slowly with tears running down her cheek. "Laharl… I'm S-sorry I wasn't the vassal you w-wanted… I deserve this don't i?" Etna whimpered. Laharl himself felt a small tear forming in his eye. She grew paler by the minute. "No! Etna you were a great vassal! I just didn't let you know it…I can hurry down there right now! Don't do this!" He felt the tear running down his face. He gritted his teeth as well as he looked down at his dying vassal.

Etna coughed slightly. "Th-Thanks pr-prince…I'm glad to hear that I lived up to you and the king's standards. I'm too young to go…but if it's my time then so be it…Listen…Forget me prince, just forget I was ever here…" More tears flowed down her cheeks. Laharl felt more tears flowing as he hugged her. "Don't ever say that…Despite the past…I always thought you were worth my time." He whispered. He bowed his head as he realized that her time had come. He let the tears fall to the floor before saying, "Etna…Please don't go…you were my number 1 vassal…and my number 1 best friend…And I thank you for tolerating me through my stubborn times…And I thank you for that." He managed to say.

Etna smiled weakly and sniffled a little. "It was my pleasure prince…I….I performed my duty…To serve the prince and risk my life for him…" She held her hand up, or at least tried to hold her hand up. As soon as she got it up she started shaking slightly. Laharl quickly reached forward and held her hand in both of his. "I'll never forget you Etna…You were one in a million, a red ruby jewel…you were very valuable in my eyes." Laharl managed to mumble weakly. She rolled her head right so that her eyes were facing up. "Thanks Laharl…I won't forget you either…I always looked up to you…" Etna slowly exhaled her breath and slowly closed her eyes. Laharl stayed silent and continued to kneel there as he watched his vassal breathe her final breath.

"Etna… you're not…Etna wake up please…" Laharl mumbled. He shook her slightly hoping to get a response. When she didn't move he listened for the sounds of her breathing. The whole room was bathed in silence much to his horror. The tears fell down faster as he stood up. "Etna…I'm sorry I let this happen…" He tried to wipe the tears away but more just came. He bowed his head and sniffled… He kneeled back down and kissed her forehead. "G-Goodbye Etna…" He mumbled before getting back up and leaving the room. He had to get to Starlight; he couldn't let the same thing happen to her…

Starlight quickly turned a sharp right as she entered the maze. "I'm going to catch your ass!" She heard Flonne call from behind. She kept her head low as she kept running. Flonne this time carried her staff like someone would carry a rifle and steadied it. "Fire!" Starlight felt a sharp burning n her right shoulder and grabbed it. "AHH!" She screamed in pain as she almost tripped. She fell to one knee and ran her hand over the impact. She whimpered as she noticed it felt the same like when she got hit in her leg. It was like a gun shot her.

She ducked right and tried running faster. She realized that the pain was preventing her from doing so."Laharl!" She yelled aloud hoping he would come and save her. "AH!" She whimpered as she heard a loud bang next to her. She knew she had missed when she heard it. "I'm going to die… She's going to kill me!" Starlight broke out of her thoughts and ducked left back into the maze. She heard Flonne yell again and heard another loud bang from the fire connecting with the rock.

Flonne followed the young maid and noticed a huge ladder. She looked up and saw that it led to a tower that was connected to the castle. But what was more important was that she noticed that Starlight was climbing up it. "Heh, say goodbye!" She aimed the jeweled end of her staff up and yelled "Fire!" once more. Starlight watched her and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for the blast of fire to hit her and send her back to her death. She waited…and waited…and waited…but yet, nothing was happening. "Huh?" Flonne asked herself as she noticed the jewel fading in color. "God damn it!" She grabbed her staff and proceeded to climb up after her.

"Get back here you slut!" Starlight heard her call and continued climbing up. The pain in her leg and shoulder was preventing her from going at a rapid pace. However she did manage to still climb it one foot at a time. She looked down and watched as Flonne was quickly gaining on her. "Oh no!" She said to herself as she continued not even bothering to look down.

About 3 quarters up Starlight felt a strong hand on her leg and gasped. "Ah! Let me go!" Starlight whimpered as she attempted to shake off Flonne. She raised her left leg high and, despite Flonne trying to yank it down, slammed her foot hard down on her head. "Agh!" Flonne groaned as she let go of her leg. Starlight quickly yanked it up and continued to climb. Flonne quickly recovered and climbed up after her.

About 20 seconds later Starlight climbed up onto the surface of the tower and looked around. In the middle of the tower was what appeared to be a small box shaped room. 5 windows were etched into it and there appeared to be cameras, knobs and such. Was it a security room? She peered inside and what she saw confirmed her thoughts. Dozens of monitors were attached to the ceiling, and they displayed dozens of rooms inside the castle. "Well fuck me running…" She said aloud.

"Gladly." She whirled around and saw that Flonne was just now climbing onto the surface. Starlight dashed into the security room and locked the door. "Ok…Ok I'm safe…Oh Laharl where are you?" She asked herself. She had her back turned to the window opposite of the door. She didn't notice that Flonne was behind that window with a scowl on her face. With one quick motion, the devil smashed a hole into the glass with her fist shattering glass everywhere.

"AHH!" Starlight screamed in horror as she backed towards the door. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and was whimpering as she watched Flonne pick up her staff. Flonne heard her and slammed the sharp part of the staff through the window into the box shaped room. Starlight stumbled to her left as the staff flew by her shoulder. Flonne yanked the staff out and walked to her left. Starlight side stepped to the right and shielded her face as Flonne repeated the process and slammed her staff through the window. Shards of glass flew everywhere as Flonne walked to the left again. When Starlight uncovered her eyes Flonne disappeared from sight. "No…" She whimpered as Flonne appeared behind her with her scowl intact.

Starlight looked left and right repeatedly trying to find her. "Where is she?" She screamed at herself. Flonne smiled and jabbed the staff through the glass. "AHH!" Starlight yelled out in pain as the staff impaled her shoulder halfway. Starlight grabbed her left shoulder and stumbled forward. "Ahh god… I'm too weak to run…She's gonna kill me…" She whimpered to herself. Flonne walked back to the first window she busted and smiled.

Starlight gasped and struggled to stay up. "Do something! If you don't this room will be your grave!" Her inner voice told her as Flonne jabbed her staff back in. Starlight anticipated this and dodged to the right as the staff flew by her face. Time seemed to slow down as she grabbed the upper part of the staff. Flonne gasped and proceeded to yank the weapon back out. Starlight tried her best to not let go. Maybe if she had the staff the odds would turn in her favor.

Her hope was short lived as Flonne gave it some slack and, with one big yank, pulled the staff, and maid, onto the towers roof. Starlight yelled as she was pulled out onto the rough roof on her stomach. Shards of more glass flew everywhere as she looked up and saw that Flonne had her staff held high above her head. With one big effort she rolled to the left as the staff came down. If she hadn't moved the staff would've impaled her face ending her story. She gasped and watched as Flonne reared her leg back and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Ack!" She yelled as the breath escaped her. Flonne held the staff high up and quickly brought it down. Starlight however, acted fast and rolled back to the left as it collided with the roof again. She saw her chance and climbed back onto her feet with her injuries giving her no slack. "Ha! Persistent son of a gun." She held her staff in both of her hands and shoved the blue haired maid backwards. She managed to stay on her feet but with a heavy stumble effect. Flonne saw her opening and kneed her directly in the stomach.

"Ah!" She struggled for breath as she was knocked back onto her behind. She backed up slowly while still on it looking up at the crazy devil. Flonne smiled from the rush of this chase. "Heh, just think death would've been quick and easy. But now, Prepare for a slow and painful one!" She raised her staff high with both of her hands preparing to strike. Starlight covered her face whimpering uncontrollably. "Goodbye Laharl…" She mentally screamed and waited for the final blow.

She waited for the impact of her staff to impale her head and kill her. She waited for the searing pain to overcome her and make her fall into a peaceful darkness. She waited for Flonne to kill her and get it over with. "Ugh!" Starlight kept her face shut as a strangled noise escaped the devil's mouth. A loud gasp escaped from her lips as well. Starlight looked up and looked at the tip of a large blade protruding out of Flonne's stomach. Flonne grabbed the front of it before falling onto her right sight. Her eyes rolled up into her head as large amounts of blood escaped from her stomach.

Starlight looked up again and smiled a little bit. Standing upright with his cape flowing to the right of him was Laharl. He stood there with a sense of pride and shame at the same time on his face. His chest had traces of blood from Flonne and he had concern in his eyes. " Laharl!" Starlight jumped up and into his arms. She noticed that his neck wound was gone and he was panting heavily.

"I'll kill the person who messes with you." He whispered in her ear. She jumped a bit at his words and pulled away slightly. Laharl gasped and inspected the various, cuts, wounds, and scratches on her. But what worried him the most was the two burn marks on her and the large impalement wound on her shoulder. He glared at her and pulled her close.

"Did she do this to you?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Starlight buried her head in his shoulders and sniffled, the tears on her started to subside. "Y-Yea she did…" Laharl sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you in time… I promised you that I wouldn't let her hurt you…and she nearly killed you…I'm so sorry…" He whispered. Starlight looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"It's ok Laharl. We beat her. She's gone now hun." She reassured him. He shook his head and kissed her forehead trying to calm her. "I can't believe she chased you up here. That sick twisted freak." He said with his angry tone starting back up. Starlight pecked him on the lips again. "Hun…Let's just get out of here ok? I have loads of medical supplies in my room…we can use those ok?" Laharl nodded and bent down to one knee. "Heh… ok. Let me carry you alright?" He asked half joking and half serious. She smiled and half walked, half limped over to his back. "Thank god she's ok." He thought to himself as he felt Starlight's weight on him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "Thanks…Laharl…" She whispered in his ear. Laharl nodded and walked over to the ladder. Their terror had faded.

"So Etna is…?" Starlight started as Laharl finished applying the gauze to her shoulder. "Yes… She was a good vassal and loyal friend." Laharl said with remorse in his voice. Starlight sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry hun…" She replied as they embraced. Laharl sniffed a bit and hugged back. "It's ok Star…" They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you Laharl." Starlight began. Laharl kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you too." She smiled and embraced him again. Laharl had multiple thoughts running through his head. "Over the past month I never even cared about love or concern…and now I have a great woman by my side and I love and care about her…this feeling…It feels good."

Starlight gave him a puzzled look. "You ok?" Laharl popped out of his thoughts and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah yea hun! I'm ok." Starlight smiled and rested her head on his chest.

The next morning Laharl woke up first feeling something peculiar. He leaned upwards and stretched his arms. "Starlight wake up." He shook her gently stirring her from her blissful sleep. "Huh? Laharl is everything ok?" She asked groggily. Laharl smiled as he watched her perfect sapphire eyes open up. "Yea I'm ok. Do you feel that?" Laharl looked around the maid's room. She looked around just opening her eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked. "That aura…the feeling of dread, hate, and dominance is gone. Can you feel that?" Laharl said. She hummed and leaned up beside him so that they were both sitting on her bed.

He was right, the only thing she felt was satisfaction. The feeling of warmth and sunshine shone through, or the netherworld's shine to say the least. She smiled and thought to herself, "Laharl… He has finally opened his heart to the blissful feeling of love. He has nothing to fear anymore." He looked at her and frowned a bit. "Starlight are you ok? Are you in pain? Hold on, I'll get you some painkiller. It's the least I ca-." Starlight cut him off with a slight push to his chest.

"Woah!" He said in surprise as he fell onto his back. "Uh Starlight? Are you ok?" He asked as he looked up at her. He went wide eyed as he watched Starlight crawl up to him. "Uh Star? Do you want some medicine? You may not be feeling ok…" She straddled his chest with a seductive grin on her face. "No hun I'm fine. Listen, do me a favor?" She asked as she leaned down towards him so that her face was over his.

Laharl, however, started shaking from the sudden weight of her. The past events still hung in his mind and the recent even with Flonne impersonating the maid haunted him to this day. "W-What favor?" He asked stuttering a bit. A blush spread across her spread across her face as she said, "Laharl, it really is me. You know I'd never hurt you. You know that don't you? Don't be scared ok?" She placed a quick peck on his lips savoring the taste of them. "I love you Laharl, and I don't know if I have said this before but… this is my-." Laharl cut her off. "I know hun… I know." He smiled. She winked and her blush almost faded instantly.

"Good. Because you're the only one I'd trust this with." And with that, she leaned down to his cheeks and planted a kiss on his right one. "Before you ask Laharl, I won't be aggressive. If you say stop, I'll stop." She said. He nodded and leaned up. "That's good. Because you won't be on top." She arched an eyebrow and he slipped from underneath her. "Uh Laharl?" She asked as he pushed her onto her stomach. She immediately flipped onto her back and looked up at the prince. "I'll be." He crawled on top of her and gazed down at her. "Oh gee Laharl, its midnight and you're feeling feisty? God!" She giggled playfully and lied her arms flat down on the soft surface. "I'm yours Laharl, Do what you will. Prove to me that you love me."

Her blush appeared as soon as she finished her words. "Oh god. Well here goes nothing." He thought to himself as he grabbed her hands and pinned them down. She gasped at his strength and smiled. "Oh! Are you ok?" He asked his woman. She gave him a confused look. "Oh. Yea I am. Continue hun." She exhaled her breath and shut her eyes. Laharl, meanwhile, held his breath and leaned down towards her neck. The scent of blue berries filed his nostrils as he gently licked her skin. "Ah…." He heard her sigh. "I must be doing something right." He thought to himself as his slight licks, turned into harder ones, in which they turned into small bites. "Ah!" She gasped at the sudden sensation.

He massaged the front of her neck with his tongue getting slight gasps and occasional moans from her. "Wait." He crawled off of her and she leaned up. "No you are fine Laharl." She slowly took off her torn over shirt and threw it off her bed. "Just wait ok?" She reached her hands behind her to unhook her bra. Laharl just sat there on his knees watching his woman strip. Now this was a treatment fitting for an overlord! When they both heard the faint Click! Come from the back of her she tossed the article of clothing to the side and lied back down. "Come here." She cooed

"Yes Star." He obeyed her and crawled back on top of her. He straddled her waist and stared down at her perky breasts. Starlight stared up at him with an enticing look on her face. "You know what to do hun. Play with them. Suck them. Do to them as you see fit." She winked at him and shut her eyes. Laharl blinked for a second and stared down at them. "Huh… She's so pure." He thought to himself. He slowly leaned down and licked the surface of her left nipple. "Hm…" He heard her exhale. Very nervously, he took her nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over it.

"Ah yes Laharl…Right there." She ran her hand through his hair softly and rubbed it. The feeling of his tongue on her warmed up her sweet spot. She could feel herself getting wetter from his touch and could feel a small trickle of liquid seep into her undergarments, and it drove her up the wall. "Bite me…" She said in between slight moans and sighs. He complied silently and switched to her other one. He gave it the same treatment except, he closed his teeth ever so gently over it as to not hurt her.

"Yes…Just like that…Oh…" She sighed and the grip in his hair tightened. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead and she pushed him upwards slightly. "God hun just wait a second." With her long over shirt gone, she simply pulled her silk and white panties off and threw them into the pile. "Hehe." She rubbed the spot below her blue pubic hair and smiled. "Come here." She spread her legs revealing her virgin pussy to him. "You turn me on so much hun…" she moaned as she rubbed her clit slightly. "Right here. I want this to be your hand.

Laharl immediately crawled over and placed his head over her opening. Cautiously, he ran his tongue up and down her lips gently. He could tell he was doing ok because she was holding her breath. He shrugged and dipped his tongue past her virgin lips. "God!" She moaned as his wet muscle moved around inside her. Laharl gladly licked up her trickling juices and smiled. "She actually tastes good…" Laharl thought to himself. He retracted his tongue hearing a sigh of frustration come from her. "Huh? Why'd you sto-."

He cut her off by leaning up forward and, using his left hand to grab her love handles for support, started massaging her clit with his tongue. "Oh god damn Laharl…" He heard her moan as he done so. Using his right hand, he slid 2 fingers inside her. "Oh!" She moaned at the sudden force and arched her back a little bit. "Are you ok Starlight?" He removed his tongue from her sweet spot after he asked her.

"Yes hun! Continue!" She gasped half in pleasure and half in frustration from him stopping. He nodded and quickly slid a third finger into her causing her to gasp and arch her back higher. "Yes! That's it!" She moaned aloud as she clenched her bed sheets. This was pure ecstasy for her. Her boyfriend fingering and eating her out made this all the more better. He went back to massaging her sweet spot with his tongue and took it in his mouth.

"Ah god!" She moaned aloud as the grip in his hair tightened. Her breathing got heavier as she felt his hot warm breathe and tongue on her. Her moans increased in quantity as he fingered her harder. "Laharl… Good boy…I'm gonna…" Her climax was at its boiling point. But when Laharl bit down gently on her clit it sent her over the edge. A loud moan escaped her as she came on him. Juices flowed out of her like a river over his fingers and chin.

Laharl leaned up and licked his fingers. The taste of a virgin satisfied him as he sucked the last of her off his fingers. "God… She's delicious…" He thought to himself as he watched a deep blush cover the maid's face. "Heh…Sorry Laharl… I never actually.." He smiled after licking the rest off of her pussy. "It's ok. You taste divine." He crawled back on top of her and positioned his dick at her entrance. Starlight looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes hun. It's ok. Now take me. Make me yours for life, right now." She reached up and placed her hands on his back. Laharl, still being cautious of hurting her, slowly pushed past her virgin lips and slightly inside her. He heard gasps through gritted teeth come from her as he came up to her hymen. She looked at him again and smiled. "Yes." He nodded and, obeying her request, pushed past her barrier and buried himself to the hilt inside her.

She shut her eyes from the massive pain inside her and squeezed her eyes shut. Blood trickled from her onto the bed as Laharl pulled out halfway. "Starlight I'm so sorry I-." Starlight cut him off by exhaling her breath and saying, "No! It's ok continue." She said still breathing heavily. Laharl stayed silent as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself back into her. "Ahh…" She moaned from him entering her again. The pain started to fade and pleasure started taking over as he pushed in and out of her slowly.

"Are you ok Starlight? Should I stop?" He asked with concern in his voice. "No! No keep going please…" She moaned as she relaxed and started to loosen up. "Hmm…This feels good…" Another small sigh escaped from her as he sped up his pace. "Oh Laharl…" She said as his dick thrusted in and out of her. "Laharl…Faster…" She moaned. This…Felt really good…There was no pain…Only pleasure. He grabbed her hips and increased his pace so that he was thrusting in every second.

"Aw Laharl…." Her moans increased in volume slightly and tightened her grip on his back, with her nails digging in deeper. "God she's so tight." He thought to himself as he savored the feeling of her pussy around him. The combination of the scent of her sex and her moans drove him over the edge. This was the moment he craved; this was his true first time.

"God he's so big… oh.." She thought to herself as he tightened his grip on her love handles. With one quick motion, he pulled out of her hesitating for a second then slammed inside back inside of her. A really loud moan escaped from her and she arched her back so high up that her breasts touched his exposed chest. "Y-yes! Harder!" He grinned and also quickened his pace watching her breasts bounce up and down.

He was driving her into a pure state of ecstasy from his thrusts. And her climax was quickly approaching as he did so. He could also tell because her inner walls were tightening around him. "Laharl… God you're gonna make me…" She ran her nails down the sides of his back. He also groaned half from the pleasure he was giving her and half from her scratching him.

Unfortunately good things never last for long and Laharl shut his eyes from the sudden sensation that was about to happen… "Star…It's time…" She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrusted one final time into her. He buried himself deep inside her and came. She met with his by squeezing her hips together and cumming. "Ohh….." She let out a long groan as their love liquid met in an embrace Laharl sighed and leaned his head back as the last of his cum seeped inside her.

"I..That was… I love you Laharl…" She smiled and leaned up so that both of their lips me. "I love you too Starlight…" She smiled and leaned on her back. The ecstasy slowly left her as their love juice seeped out of her. Laharl smiled as his angel fell asleep. His breathing started returning to normal as he pulled out of her and lied down next to her. "Sweet dreams Laharl." She sighed and shut her eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead before falling into a sweet sleep. This, despite the previous fight, was the best day compared to him.

"Starlight come on! We will be late!" Laharl said putting his best cape on with his best shorts. It had been 2 weeks since his and Starlight's magical night and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He was ready to commit his love to her…But not before going to Etna's ritual. "You just wait a second mister!" Starlight called as she brushed her hair. She had on a light blue over shirt with light pink high heels. She placed a blue hair bow in her hair as she walked out into the hall. "Well. It's time Laharl… Let's go."

Laharl nodded and followed her out into the hall closing her door as she done so. They held hands as they walked towards his throne room. "So Laharl…What exactly is ritual?" She asked. He sighed and answered with, "It's the same thing as a funeral in the human world except rituals have a dark meaning. Dark in a good kind of way. We only have rituals for people with great accomplishments achieved in their lives." Starlight nodded as they opened the doors to his throne room.

Multiple prinnies were scattered about with their heads bowed. That was the first thing Laharl noticed. The second thing was that the whole room was bathed in silence. Even some of Laharl's vassals were around doing the same. The nearby prinny who was wearing a black top hat approached the couple. "You're late dood." Laharl bowed his head and nodded. "I know. Just please take us to the ritual spot." The prinny nodded and started walking off. "C'mon Star." He held onto her hand and guided her through the throng of prinnies.

They came up to a wooden marble coffin with devils etched in the side and a picture of the red headed vassal on top. "Here she is dood. I'll leave you alone now." He spoke calmly before bowing his head and walking off. "For a woman who was evil in the past, she sure lived up to a hero's will and protected you… She'll always have my respect." Starlight said as she embraced him. Laharl hugged back and felt tears flowing up to his eyes. "Thanks Star." He bowed his head and felt the tears rush down his cheeks. Starlight sighed and felt tears flow down her face as well. "Goodbye…Etna…" Laharl sniffled as Starlight patted the back of his head.

R.I.P. Etna. A True Friend And A Loyal Vassal.

(My final chapter guys… This story was fun to write and enjoyed my time with it. I know the ending is not the best but it's what I got…read and review….)


End file.
